Moments
by shivalee
Summary: 3 OS minuscules écris en cadeaux pour les fêtes de Noël et qui ont finis par se retrouver en SasuNaru. Romance, Guimauve et aucune prise de tête je dirais. "1965", "The Right Man" et "Talking Body"
1. A lire absolument

**A lire absolument si vous comptez lire ces conneries ! **

**Il n'y aura pas de suite ce mois ci à mes histoires en cours et voilà la raison :**

Le mois dernier je me suis lancée dans une idée **totalement folle** pour quelqu'un comme moi, écrire un OS en "cadeau" de Noël pour chacune de Mes Princesses P (en dehors de Mon Rayon de Soleil qui n'a plus le temps de lire en ce moment).

Ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que c'est **le cauchemar** pour moi vu que je ne sais pas écrire d'OS, d'histoires très courtes, peu ou pas développées... J'ai en plus dû essayer d'orienter mon cerveau qui **déteste ça** vu qu'il a l'habitude d'écrire sur ce qu'il veut et enchainer tous les OS à la suite! Bref **PLUS JAMAIS**!

Vraiment je ne recommencerais pas! En plus d'être **super mauvaise** dans ce genre d'exercice (sincèrement mes textes sont à chier et me frustrent beaucoup!), j'ai détesté le faire! Ca a été une **vraie souffrance**! J'ai maltraité mon cerveau, je l'ai forcé et il me le fait bien payer pour en plus des OS qui me font honte u_u

Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé et j'espère que Mes Princesses ne seront pas trop déçues et qu'elles ne passeront pas un moment trop horrible! Les histoires sont **assez minables** mais je promets que je n'ai bâclé aucune d'entre !  
 **  
**Les OS sont tous très clichés, très guimauves, très dégoulinants et c'est totalement assumé! J'ai promis qu'il n'y aurait aucun drame! Bon celui de Ma Princesse Junkie ce n'est pas vraiment de la guimauve! XD **  
**

Ensuite on m'a demandé des versions SasuNaru et j'avoue que ce n'étais pas prévu du tout car cette fois ci les textes sont très orientés pour les gouts et les désirs d'une personne en particulier. En plus comme ils sont mauvais, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les exhiber ! ^^

Mais après harcèlement j'ai cédé… S'il existe une personne en manque de texte pourri ! XD

Bref ici j'ai réunis les 3 plus mauvais en sachant qu'en tout il y a six textes.

 **« 1965 »** est d'après moi le pire, c'était à la base une histoire hétéro, comme **« The right man ».**

 **« Talking Body »** était un yaoi avec un couple WTF.

Là les 3 sont des SasuNaru. C'est très court, mauvais et pas développé, plus comme des drabbles que comme une histoire avec un début, un milieu et une fin. Donc pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais ! u_u

Pour ce qui est des autres textes, il y a **« I'm Yours »** qui fait environ 40 pages et **« Run »** qui en fait 94/95 et je les publierais séparément. Enfin si je le fais, car je doute toujours de l'intérêt que d'autres pourraient y trouver pour être honnête.

Le dernier cadeau ( **« Sex Is Not The Enemy »** ) par contre je ne pense pas en faire une autre version car c'est un threesome , 55 pages de débauche et généralement ça n'intéresse personne ! Puis je ne vois pas trop vers quel fandom je pourrais me tourner… Peut- être KnB avec **AoKuro+Kise** ou un **SasuNaru+Sasori** …

Je doute que quelqu'un lise ces conneries et que ces trois textes pourris vous donnent envie d'y penser mais si vous avez un avis ou quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas.

Bref ne vous lancez que si vous n'avez absolument plus rien à lire et une petite demi heure à perdre !

Je rappelle que les mots d'ordres sont **« cliché, guimauve, très court, peu développé »** (Tout ce que j'aime u_u)


	2. The Right Man

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: The Right Man   
Genre: Romance/Guimauve/Famille/Yaoi  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: Tout public ou presque

* * *

 **Note 1 : Petite histoire qui était à la base hétéro mais bon au point où j'en suis dans le n'importe quoi… C'est sans prétention, respectant les consignes "guimauves/clichés" de ces OS de Noël! Rien de bien transcendant donc!**

 **Note 2 : Hum je suppose que je me répète mais que voulez vous, JE HAIS! JE SUIS FRUSTRÉE! C'est ce que je ressens après avoir écris 6 OS plus ou moins longs à la suite de qualité merdique!**

 **Note 3 : Alors c'est facile à comprendre, l'histoire en elle même se passe dans le passé, comme des flashbacks et les quelques lignes en italique sont "l'instant présent."**

 **Note 4 : La chanson de l'OS est "The Right Man" de Christina Aguilera.**

 **Note 5 : Il n'y aucun lemon dans ces OS, vu que tout a été mis dans le threesome. Depuis Ultima boycotte le sexe! Enfin dans les fictions...**

 **Note 6 : Sérieux j'ai honte de ces conneries mais c'est là alors… Désolée pour les fautes, la mise en page et j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de bêtises !**

* * *

 **« Tant d'années se sont écoulées  
J'ai toujours été fort, essayé de ne pas pleurer  
Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un homme  
Qui puisse me consoler  
Mais je suis paré aujourd'hui »  
**

 _-Tu es prêt ? Questionna Karin en regardant son frère._

 _Naruto se tourna doucement vers elle, souriant à la jolie rousse et à Gaara, sublime dans son magnifique costume sur mesure._

 _C'était lui qui allait l'amener à l'hôtel et il était aussi ému que fier._

 _S'il était prêt ?_

 _Il avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie._

 _Même avant d'en être conscient._

Sasuke appuya sur l'accélérateur de son bolide en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sans se soucier des limitations de vitesses en rigueur.

Il était pressé !

Comment sa mère avait osé lui faire ça ?

Depuis plus de trois ans qu'elle brandissait la même menace à peine voilée, il avait fini par croire qu'elle ne passerait jamais à l'action mais au final elle l'avait fait.

Elle avait osé louer l'autre moitié des Inséparables !

Le brun vivait depuis des années dans la sublime propriété qui avait jadis accueillit ses parents et en plus de sa beauté, l'immense demeure avait une particularité en parfait accord avec la personnalité loufoque de sa mère et son père.

Il y avait en vérité deux maisons.

Deux très grandes bâtisses séparées par une piscine sublime.

Juste une piscine.

En effet, ses parents bien que mariés se sentaient incapables de vivre sous le même toit alors ne souhaitant pas non plus être réellement séparés, ils avaient construit la propriété des Inséparables.

A la mort de son époux, sa mère avait déménagé et confié le tout à Sasuke qui n'utilisait que l'une des deux maisons, l'autre servant surtout de lieu de débauche lors de ses très nombreuses soirées.

Fatiguée de le voir continuer à _« perdre son temps »_ en événements superficiels et désireuse de le voir s'impliquer dans une relation de plus d'une nuit, sa charmante maman n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle finirait par restreindre sa liberté en louant l'autre maison de la propriété et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne l'en avait jamais crue capable.

Après tout, c'était une maison symbolique, on ne louait pas ce genre de trésor à des inconnus !

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait senti que les choses étaient différentes.

Le ton de la voix de sa mère avait immédiatement allumé une alarme en lui et c'est sans même prendre la peine de dire en revoir qu'il avait quitté sa conquête de l'après-midi pour se précipiter chez lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fais ça, c'était forcement encore une fausse alerte !

Pas la maison juste en face de la sienne !

Et pas à un putain de père de famille bordel !

La vue d'un énorme camion et de très nombreux cartons à l'arrière de la propriété lui confirmèrent que si, sa mère l'avait bien trahi.

Mais comme incapable d'y croire, il se gara rapidement, ses pneus crissant sur le gravier avant de se précipiter dans sa villa, la traversant entièrement en balançant sa veste de costume pour arriver jusqu'à la piscine, seule barrière entre les deux Inséparables.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier, l'autre maison était louée.

Les poings serrés, il ferma les yeux pour refouler sa colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

Il resta ainsi de longue secondes, inspirant et expirant profondément avant qu'un sourire aussi sexy qu'effrayant n'étire ses lèvres.

Voyons combien de temps il mettrait à faire fuir ce pauvre papa !

Revêtant son masque de parfait voisin, il desserra sa cravata qu'il abandonna sur un transat avant de se diriger vers ses nouveaux « colocataires ».

 **W**

Sasuke n'en revenait pas.

Ce qu'il avait vu n'était en rien ce qu'il avait imaginé !

Un père de famille ça avait au moins quarante ans, en faisait dix de plus, avec des cheveux blancs, des rondeurs disgracieuses, un visage fatigué et des cernes énormes sous une peau abimée.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait imaginé son voisin, comme ça et pas autrement !

Naruto ressemblait à un adolescent.

Élancé, avec un visage délicat, un regard franc et pétillant de malice, une épaisse chevelure blond qui tombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules et une bouche en cœur qui appelait aux baisers.

Il portait un short de sport noir, qui ne cachait absolument rien de ses longues jambes fuselées et un tee-shirt trop large, blanc, tâché de poussière qui collait délicatement à son torse musclé.

Il rayonnait, dégageant beaucoup de charme, de naturel et de fraicheur avec une forme d'innocence touchante.

Il n'avait vraiment rien d'un père de famille !

Le beau blond lui avait serré la main en souriant, sa voix chaleureuse semblant caresser délicieusement sa peau, lui arrachant d'agréables frissons.

C'était un tel gâchis qu'une créature aussi agréable à regarder soit encombrée d'un enfant !

Il ne connaitrait jamais le plaisir d'une nuit avec lui du coup…

Sasuke soupira, cherchant à repousser le souvenir du jeune homme, ne voulant pas continuer à alimenter son trouble.

Naruto était différent des êtres refaits et superficiels qu'il fréquentait et c'est pour ça qu'il avait été choqué, pour ça qu'il s'était senti troublé.

Il avait été pris de court et c'est tout !

Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à quelqu'un d'aussi simple, surtout quelqu'un qui était attaché à la pire chose au monde.

Un enfant !

Il avait prévu de le faire déménager le plus vite possible et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé que ses plans changeraient !

Il devait préserver son mode de vie parfait à tout prix !

 **W**

 _Naruto s'avança fièrement dans l'allée, accompagné par celui qui était plus qu'un frère pour lui, les yeux de tous les invités se tournant vers lui._

 _Un peu intimidé mais surtout très ému, il s'accrocha à Gaara qui lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il serait heureux toute sa vie maintenant._

 _Alors il sourit._

 _Les prédictions du roux étaient toujours justes._

 **« Je suis là  
Vêtu de mon costume blanc  
J'ai attendu ce moment  
En pleurant des larmes de joie  
Ici je laisse le passé derrière moi  
En prenant le risque  
J'ai finalement trouvé l'homme qu'il me faut »**

Tout en s'efforçant de maintenir Deidara en place sur la table à langer, Naruto repensa à sa brève rencontre avec son voisin.

Il devait avouer que son physique l'avait frappé.

Marqué même !

Il était très séduisant, sans doute un vrai piège à filles.

Grand, bien bâti sans pour autant être un tas de muscle, un regard sombre et pénétrant qui l'avait fais frémir de la tête aux pieds et un sourire tout simplement bandant.

Oui, il était vraiment attirant !

Son fils s'agita, donnant un coup dans le talc et il se baissa pour embrasser son petit ventre, lui arrachant des gloussements adorables.

Bien que très beau, ce Sasuke était clairement une sorte de playboy à la vie superficielle qui voyait son arrivée en face de chez lui comme une catastrophe.

Il les avait regardés, lui et sa sœur Karin avec une condescendance à peine dissimulée, comme s'ils n'étaient que deux idiots qu'il ne pouvait que plaindre et même mépriser.

Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il finissait de fermer la barboteuse de Deidara.

-Tous les hommes beaux et riches sont comme ça je suppose…

Il en avait connu beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop même.

Avant qu'il ne se retrouve père et que ses parents le renient, il avait grandi dans un univers aussi doré, luxueux et superficiel que celui de son voisin et même s'il avait connu des moments difficiles, il ne regrettait pas d'y avoir enfin échappé.

-Moi c'est vous que je plains Monsieur Uchiwa…

Naruto avait beau donner l'impression d'un jeune homme fragile il était en réalité un vrai battant avec un moral, une force et une volonté à toute épreuve.

Il avait surmonté beaucoup de choses et il était prêt à en affronter encore plus si nécessaire.

Il n'était pas malheureux ou à plaindre contrairement à ce que pensait son voisin et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa vie.

Surtout pas quand son fils le regardait comme ça, son adorable bouille illuminée par un sourire rayonnant.

 **W**

A peine la soirée organisée que déjà Sasuke regrettait.

Tout était comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ci, quelque chose en lui était différent.

Comme une légère trace de remord.

Ses invités étaient tous à moitié nus dans la piscine ou au bord, certains s'adonnant à des activités tout droit sorties de films pornographiques, la musique était à fond, l'alcool coulait à flot et des produits illicites circulaient aussi rapidement que les petits fours.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment le genre de spectacle à offrir à une maison avec des enfants ?

Naruto avait un fils de dix huit mois et sa grande sœur Karin une fille de cinq ans.

Et lui il organisait une espèce de partouze géante dans leur nouvelle piscine !

Certes le but était de les choquer, de leur montrer que leurs modes de vie n'étaient pas compatibles pour les pousser à fuir mais tout de même…

Il était mal à l'aise.

Surtout depuis que le beau blond venait de sortir, retenant apparemment sa grande sœur au tempérament bien plus explosif de venir faire un scandale.

Malgré sa légère honte, il quitta le beau brun alangui contre lui pour aller les rejoindre, comme guidé par une force magique.

-Est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Lança-t-il nonchalamment, son sourire de playboy aux lèvres.

Le regard clair de Naruto se fixa sur lui et il se sentit totalement mis à nu.

C'était comme si le jeune homme pouvait absolument tout voir de lui, jusqu'à ses pires vices, craintes et secrets alors que lui était incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'était toujours vanté d'être un excellent manipulateur car doué pour comprendre les gens et deviner leurs désirs, mais là, il se sentait impuissant.

Comme si son don était en panne.

Naruto était-il en colère, déçu, triste ?

Le méprisait-il ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Son visage était toujours aussi doux, sa peau semblait toujours aussi parfaite et sa bouche encore plus attirante.

Son regard n'avait perdu aucune des milliers d'étoiles qui y brillaient, lui offrant un ciel bien plus vaste et prometteur que celui qui s'étendait au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Quel est le but de tout ça monsieur Uchiwa ? Questionna-t-il calmement, son ton n'offrant aucune indication en plus sur son état émotionnel.

C'était aussi frustrant qu'angoissant.

-C'est une simple fête… Répondit quand même le brun, gardant son air sûr de lui. J'en organise très souvent, ma mère ne vous a pas prévenus ?

-Mikoto m'a dit beaucoup de choses… Souffla simplement le blond.

Sasuke tressaillit.

Il venait d'appeler sa mère par son prénom, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches.

 **Très proches** même.

Qu'est ce que Naruto avait entendu sur lui ?

Ses frasques avec les hommes ?  
Pire ?

Peinant à retrouver une expression neutre, il recula machinalement d'un pas, son ongle s'enfonçant dans la paume de sa main pour le forcer à se reprendre.

Jamais il n'avait battu en retraite devant quelqu'un !

Un agréable coup de vent se fit sentir, soulevant un peu le pyjama du beau blond pour finalement plaquer le tissu en coton contre son corps, mettant en valeur ses courbes.

Loin de toutes les tenues sophistiquées qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, Naruto portait un simple tee-shirt trop large qui tombait sur l'une de ses épaules dont le rouge vif contrastait à merveille avec le doré de ses cheveux.

Apparemment, il ne comptait faire aucun effort pour Sasuke et c'était révoltant !

Tout le monde sortait le grand jeu lorsqu'il était là !

Ca avait toujours été comme ça !

Alors pourquoi lui ne semblait même pas se soucier que le brun le trouve ou non séduisant ?

-File, tu vas être en retard ! Souffla Naruto à sa sœur.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux

-Tu ne vas pas annuler un concert pour une broutille pareille ? Sourit le blond. Puis les enfants dorment malgré le boucan !

La rousse hocha la tête, fusillant du regard Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner un peu.

Il y avait quelque chose d'animal chez cette fille, comme si elle était capable de vous sauter à la gorge pour vous l'arracher !

-Appelle moi si besoin ! Lança Karin en s'éloignant.

-Va t'amuser ! Rétorqua son frère. J'ai trois tontons gâteaux prêts à surgir à la moindre alerte alors ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle rit avant de disparaitre dans l'allée.

Sasuke lui n'avait pas quitté Naruto des yeux, le corps du blond lui dévoilant de nouvelles surprises à chacun de ses mouvements ou coup de vent.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde de son état, le jeune homme passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la foule ivre, se frayant un chemin entre les créatures de rêves en bikinis et les corps d'apollons jusqu'au bar.

Incrédule, le brun le regarda attraper une bouteille de vodka et une assiette de petits fours puis revenir tranquillement , passant à nouveau devant lui en l'ignorant pour rejoindre sa maison.

Surpris, agacé et surtout très vexé, l'Uchiwa le suivit, pénétrant par la baie vitrée dans le salon.

-Ca vous arrive souvent de vous servir chez les autres ? Questionna-t-il.

Le doré se laissa tranquillement tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Et vous d'entrer chez quelqu'un sans être invité ?

Sasuke se rapprocha, s'appuyant contre une commode pour se donner de l'assurance.

-Vous avez filé avec ma vodka et mes petits fours !

-Et bien techniquement la fête se passe aussi chez moi… Rétorqua Naruto en haussa les épaules. Puis, vous m'avez convié à me joindre à vous, non ?

Il lui offrit un petit sourire absolument charmant et le brun se sentit de nouveau tout petit face à lui.

-Vous ressemblez à un enfant qui boude ! Lança l'Uzumaki avant d'exploser de rire.

L'Uchiwa n'eut même pas le loisir de se sentir vexé, totalement transporté par l'image qu'il lui offrait.

Il faisait encore plus jeune comme ça, le visage illuminé par un sourire immense, quelques mèches échappant à son chignon, les joues rougies par la chaleur et les yeux pétillants de malice.

C'était vraiment un spectacle saisissant, troublant et magnifique.

Une chaleur étrange se répandit dans tout le corps du brun qui détourna les yeux, décidé à ne surtout plus le regarder.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur la décoration élégante et chaleureuse, les meubles parfaitement agencés et les cadres au mur ou sur les tables dans les coins.

Apparemment, Naruto était très bien entouré vu tous les jeunes hommes sublimes qui envahissaient la plupart de ses photos.

Qui étaient-ils ?

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il grimaça avant de reporter son attention sur son _« voisin »_.

-Vous perdez votre temps ! Lança ce dernier en dévissant la bouteille de vodka.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Hun ?

-Je sais très bien ce que vous cherchez à faire !

-Je ne vois pas

-Oh s'il vous plait, éviter moi ce couplet là ! L'interrompit l'Uzumaki. Passons directement au moment où vous avouez tout faire pour nous forcer à déménager !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est ma mère qui

-Malgré ce que vous semblez croire, je ne suis pas stupide monsieur Uchiwa ! Sourit le blond, ses yeux se plissant légèrement, retournant un peu plus l'estomac du brun.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez stupide ! S'indigna presque celui-ci. Je reconnais sans mal que vous êtes aussi intelligent que désirable !

Il déglutit, se mordant la lèvre en se rendant compte de son aveu.

Depuis quand l'être calculateur et froid qu'il était se montrait aussi spontané ?!

-Ca semble vous choquer… S'amusa le doré en se levant.

A nouveau vexé d'être traité ainsi, Sasuke gronda en serrant le poing.

-Vous dites que je suis prêt à tout…

-En effet, ça me semble évidement. Répondit Naruto. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous encombrer de scrupules.

-Alors imaginez que je choisisse de vous séduire pour vous briser le cœur… Souffla l'Uchiwa en se rapprochant, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Ce serait l'idéal pour vous faire enfin partir…

L'autre se tourna vers lui, apparemment impassible.

-Ce serait une perte de temps !

-Vraiment…

Le brun avança encore, laissant son _« hôte »_ reculer contre le mur avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas.

-Si vous me lancez ce genre de challenge, je vais forcement avoir envie d'essayer…

Leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs souffles finissant par se mêler, leur rappelant leur proximité troublante.

Naruto releva la tête vers son voisin, le même calme ancré sur ses traits délicats.

Sasuke observa alors plus en détails les subtilités de son visage, tout ce qui lui avait jusque là échappé et qui faisait le charmant désarmant du blond.

Toute la force qui se dégageait de sa délicatesse, le courage qui brulait dans son regard au milieu des paillettes pétillantes, le vécu et la maturité que l'on devinait derrière son air d'adolescent et les histoires douloureuses cachées dans son sourire innocent.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il se sentait excité, exalté, impatient et plus enivré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec de l'alcool.

Il allait l'embrasser.

 **Immédiatement.**

Naruto semblait avoir deviné ses intentions depuis longtemps et ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher ou se soustraire.

Il était étrangement calme et impassible, tranchant avec l'impatience palpable du brun.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, ne le quitta pas du regard, l'observant se pencher vers lui.

Détaillant sa mâchoire puissante, ses traits masculins mais délicats, comme minutieusement sculptés, son nez parfait, ses lèvres légèrement humides, tentantes, son regard sombre, brillant de désir et de défi…

Malgré tout ça, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas l'air troublé, semblant presque ne rien ressentir, s'ennuyer.

Pourtant à peine leurs lèvres en contact, un raz de marée le submergea.

Rien ne s'était encore passé mais son corps entier se tendit, électrifié par un choc puissant, éveillant en lui un sentiment qu'il pensait perdu à jamais.

Le désir.

Voulant repousser le brun pour mettre fin à cette vague presque douloureuse qui menaçait de l'emporter, Naruto se retrouva rapidement maitrisé par sa puissance.

Ou plus étrangement par la force de sa douceur.

L'Uchiwa ne brusqua pas les choses, glissant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, caressant sa paume, comme pour l'apaiser alors que l'autre se perdait contre son bras, effleurant sensuellement son épaule dénudée.

Le blond se sentait minuscule face à lui.

Comme s'il avait comprit, Sasuke sourit doucement, se penchant encore, son nez frôlant sa nuque, lui envoyant des décharges jusqu'aux orteils et le doré noua ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il pressait à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le brun glissa ses deux mains sous le tee-shirt de son voisin, le saisissant par les cuisses pour l'épingler au mur, se plaçant entre ses jambes pour qu'il les enroule autour de lui.

Cela faisait longtemps que le blond ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une telle position et l'intensité des sensations lui firent presque peur.

C'était violent, douloureux, exaltant et effrayant.

La langue de son partenaire l'emporta dans un tourbillon d'émotions et il lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, griffant sa nuque, tirant sur ses mèches brunes avec une sorte de fureur trop longtemps retenue.

Les pères de familles ne faisaient pas ça, pas dans l'esprit de Sasuke en tout cas.

Mais à cet instant précis, ce dernier ne pensait plus du tout à son plan pour faire fuir le blond, à son fils, sa sœur ou ses invités qui souillaient la piscine, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre Naruto immédiatement.

Là, **tout de suite** , contre ce mur.

Son désir était insoutenable et chaque bout de tissus qui séparait leurs peaux était une souffrance intolérable.

Il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà autant désiré quelqu'un et bien qu'il soit incapable de comprendre pourquoi la fraicheur et la tendresse de son voisin semblaient lui faire plus d'effet que les étalages de chairs des héritiers et starlettes qui se prélassaient à quelques pas de là, il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder à y penser.

Il avait mieux à faire !

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'enflammait encore un peu plus à la simple idée de ce qui allait suivre, un froid mordant l'envahit soudainement.

Naruto l'avait repoussé.

A nouveau sur ses deux jambes le blond reprit tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me séduire pour me briser le cœur, il vous suffit d'attendre quelques mois et vous serez à nouveau libre !

Sasuke était vraiment contrarié, tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui tendant douloureusement, _furieusement_ son corps.

-Vous avez aimé !

-Oui, mais nous avons tous les deux passé l'âge de ce genre de jeux stupides !

Le calme du blond le mettait hors de lui.

Comment pouvait-il ne rien ressentir alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas l'allonger immédiatement contre cette foutue table ?

-Vous voulez que je parte et je vais partir ! Continua Naruto. Je ne suis là que pour maximum six mois !

-Six mois ? Grimaça le brun.

-Oui, ensuite les Inséparables seront à nouveau tout à vous ! Expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous empêcher de vivre comme vous le faisiez avant, alors ne vous souciez pas des enfants ou de nous et continuer votre…vie !

-Qu'avez-vous à redire sur mon mode de vie ? Gronda-t-il.

-Beaucoup trop et rien à la fois ! Souffla simplement l'autre. Nos mondes sont différents et c'est mieux ainsi !

-Ca ne concerne en rien ce qui vient de se passer !

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'écarter les cuisses pour finir sur la liste sans fin des conquêtes d'un playboy ! S'exclama l'Uzumaki. J'ai une famille à charge et beaucoup trop d'amour propre !

Sasuke retint difficilement sa colère, se répétant qu'en effet, s'il partait dans quelques mois il pouvait attendre et surtout qu'il valait mieux ne pas succomber à son désir, aussi violent soit-il.

Naruto était bien trop dangereux.

Il le connaissait à peine et déjà il n'était plus lui-même.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse au plus vite, qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'était qu'un père de famille de plus !

A force de le voir se débattre avec son quotidien son charme sans artifice finirait par ne plus avoir d'effet sur lui, il en était persuadé.

Il était loin, très loin d'être son genre d'homme !

-D'accord, je vous accorde vos six mois ! Lança-t-il en reprenant son habituelle posture déterminée. Je serais un même un parfait voisin pour me faire pardonner le fiasco d'aujourd'hui ! Vous pourrez compter sur moi quels que soient vos besoins !

Le blond lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais il sourit en lui tendant la main.

-Vous verrez, je peux être un garçon vraiment charmant ! Ajouta Sasuke

 **« Les pensées traversent mon esprit à toute vitesse  
Alors que je fixe l'allée  
Mon futur guérira peut-être les souvenirs du passé »**

 **W**

Deidara barbotait dans la piscine avec Karin et un certain Gaara que Naruto avait présenté comme son frère.

Sasuke doutait qu'ils aient réellement un quelconque gène en commun, comme il doutait que la rousse soit vraiment sa sœur mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, saluant le jeune homme au regard aussi transperçant qu'un rayon laser.

L'autre avait paru comprendre absolument tout, même des choses que lui-même ne comprenait pas et ça l'avait beaucoup troublé.

Il avait rapidement dévié le regard et Gaara avait rit avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Mais au moins, le jeune homme ne le voyait pas comme une menace, c'était comme s'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, qu'il connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire.

Une fin qui apparemment lui plaisait.

Karin, c'était autre chose.

Elle lui jetait fréquemment des regards méfiants ou assassins, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle pensait des hommes _« comme lui »._

Mais pour être honnête, Sasuke n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, bien trop concentré sur son frère.

Naruto était en short de bain, exposant sa plastique à son regard avide et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à lui trouver le moindre défaut.

Ce qui était absolument ridicule !

S'il arrivait à en trouver aux plus grandes gravures de mode de la planète, alors il devait être capable de faire de même avec un simple père de famille non ?!

Pourtant, il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, se laissant parfois piéger par son regard clair, persuadé qu'à force de le fréquenter sans le baiser, il finirait pas ne plus ressentir cette attraction douloureuse qui allait parfois jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer correctement.

Il ne savait pas que le beau blond allongé sur le transat à côté du sien était troublé par sa simple présence et qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'attarder sur son torse musclé, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés lui causant des bouffés de chaleur.

Naruto n'était pas indifférent au charme de Sasuke.

Personne ne pouvait l'être !

Le brun avait finit par se concentrer sur les enfants qui barbotaient dans l'eau et malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

Il avait toujours fuit les enfants, ne les voyants que comme des monstres bruyants, puants et sans aucun intérêt.

Et même s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il devait avouer que les monstres en questions étaient plus intelligents et fascinants à observer que ce qu'il avait cru.

Puis, ils étaient mignons.

Deidara qui barbotait en poussant des petits cris dès que Gaara lui envoyait un peu d'eau dessus et Sakura qui sautait sur le dos de sa mère pour s'en servir de plongeoir, c'était une image adorable et chaleureuse.

Pourtant loin de lui faire vraiment du bien, ça l'angoissait un peu, appuyant sur des zones douloureuses dans chaque partie de son corps.

 **W**

-Vous êtes un gosse de riche, arrogant, imbu de sa personne, égoïste et trop gâté qui se croit important juste parce qu'il est en permanence entouré de vautours qui n'en veulent qu'à son argent ! Lâcha Naruto, furieux. Vous pensez que tous ceux qui acceptent tout de vous le font parce qu'ils vous aiment ou vous admirent ? Ils supportent l'être odieux que vous êtes dans l'espoir de se faire passer la bague au doigt ! De même que vos soient disant amis vous détestent et vous jalousent, prêts à vous planter un couteau dans le dos dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion !

Sasuke n'avait rien à répliquer, le blond avait raison, il en était conscient.

Mais en dehors de son grand frère et de ses deux seuls véritables amis, personne n'avait jamais osé l'engueuler ou lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Bon évidement il y avait sa mère, mais c'était totalement différent.

Hors propos même.

Il s'était montré trop curieux, s'était un peu moqué de son mode de vie, du côté agressif de Karin et un peu paumé de Gaara, résultat il l'avait mis en colère.

 **Très en colère.**

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa lèvre inférieure étaient pincée dans une moue contrariée et son visage fermé exprimait une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Mal à l'aise, il dévia le regard, caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix.

-Je m'emporte aussi lorsque l'on touche à mes proches… Souffla-t-il simplement.

Naruto secoua la tête, sa colère comme envolée.

-Tellement immature… Marmonna-t-il.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir !

A quoi cela servirait ?

Il était déjà surpris que le brun ait compris ce qui l'avait énervé.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait conscience de s'être mal comporté ou qu'il allait s'excuser !

Toujours aussi gêné, Sasuke regarda autour de lui, s'attardant sans vraiment faire attention sur la cuisine avant de baisser la tête pour tomber sur les grands yeux bleus de Deidara.

Le petit le regardait avec attention, un sourire adorable aux lèvres et cela suffit à le détendre un peu.

Au moins une personne dans cette maison qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

L'enfant gloussa en tendant ses petits bras et une sensation étrange traversa Sasuke, comme une multitude de petites vagues mêlant excitation et bien être.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment un tel mélange était possible mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Deidara voulait qu'il le porte.

Lui.

Souriant, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'adorable bambin, ne résistant pas à la tentation de passer les doigts dans les boucles blonds.

Le petit gloussa encore, donnant à l'adulte une soudaine envie de croquer ses joues rondes, ce qu'il fit, s'attirant des petits cris joyeux en réponse.

Naruto s'était figé dans la cuisine, son torchon en main, choqué par la scène.

Un petit frisson le traversa et il secoua la tête en ramenant machinalement ses bras vers son corps, comme pour se protéger.

-Ca suffit les bêtises les garçons, c'est l'heure du déjeuner !

 _« Les garçons »_

Sasuke apprécia sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Ca lui donnait juste l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose.

Il saisit délicatement Deidara, comme s'il manipulait de la porcelaine, s'assurant qu'il était bien calé contre lui avant de se relever pour l'installer à table, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne tomba pas.

-Ma sœur à des enfants… Souffla-t-il simplement en réponse au regard surpris du blond.

XxxX

 **« Maintenant je me tiens face 4 voies  
A prendre et assumer  
Maintenant mon amour, tu es à mes côtés  
Pour marcher sur la route sinueuse de la vie »**

Naruto tentait de se concentrer sur sa vaisselle, mais le regard de Sasuke lui brûlait la peau.

Il le sentait se balader sur tout son corps, l'enflammer alors qu'il luttait péniblement contre l'envie d'aller se presser contre lui, caresser sa nuque et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Jamais un homme ne l'avait mis dans un tel état!

C'était une véritable torture d'être prêt de lui et pourtant il avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer de sa présence.

Pourquoi était-il à ce point troublé par ce playboy qui était seulement là car il n'avait pas encore céder à ses avances ?  
Pourquoi repensait-il si souvent à leur unique baiser alors qu'il avait comme promis rien tenté depuis ?

Et pourquoi diable l'avait-il repoussé cette fois là ?!

Perdue dans ses pensés, les mains dans la mousse qui était à deux doigts de déborder, il tressaillit lorsque Sasuke se colla à lui pour fermer le robinet.

Il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant immédiatement écrasé par sa chaleur, son torse ferme pressé contre son dos frêle.

Il adorait cette sensation, ce sentiment d'être tout petit et pourtant étrangement puissant lorsqu'il était là.

Les mains du brun se posèrent sur ses hanches, sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau chaude, lui arrachant des frissons alors qu'il se penchait contre sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser presque tendre.

Un _« non »_ peu convaincant lui échappa alors qu'il se tournait déjà, les mains encore pleine de mousse qui finit dans les mèches brunes lorsqu'il s'y accrocha.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, le désir encore plus grand et pressant que la première fois, les gémissements presque désespérée de Naruto répondant aux grondements impatients de Sasuke.

Le brun passa un genou entre ses jambes, l'asseyant presque sur sa cuisse, ses tétons durcissant contre son torse ferme.

 **W**

-Votre mère ne veut pas absolument vous marier, elle a juste peur du vide de votre existence !

Sasuke but une gorgée de bière avant de répondre à son voisin.

-Mon existence n'est pas vide ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas une femme et une ribambelle de gosses que ma vie n'a pas de sens !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas…

-C'est les autres qui ne me comprennent pas !

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, les pieds dans l'eau, chacun de « son côté » de la piscine.

Il faisait nuit, les enfants dormaient et Sasuke n'avait organisé aucune soirée depuis des jours.

Alors il profitait du calme de la nuit en discutant, la brise légère rafraichissant un peu l'ambiance lourde du mois d'août.

-Et vous, vous ne comptez pas vous…

Le brun marqua une pause.

-Vous alliez me demander si je comptais me marier puis soudainement vous vous êtes dis _« mais où est donc la mère »_ !?

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête.

-Elle est parti à peine Dei né !

Sasuke se sentit soudainement en colère.

Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose ?

-Ne faites pas cette tête, vous auriez fais pareil si vous aviez mis une fille enceinte!

-Jamais je ne

-Si ! Vous auriez proposé l'avortement ou donné de l'argent en ne voulant surtout rien savoir de l'enfant !

Le brun baissa la tête vers le reflet de la lune dans l'eau troublée par les mouvements de leurs pieds.

-Vous n'avez pas tord, mais maintenant que je connais Deidara…

Il marqua une petite pause.

-Je pense que si sa mère le voyait, elle aurait forcement envie de faire partie de sa vie.

Naruto ne dit rien, cachant son trouble derrière une bouteille de bière qu'il finit cul sec.

-Mais puisque cette idiote a raté sa chance, rien ne vous empêche de refaire votre vie ! Reprit Sasuke. Avec un homme si j'ai bien compris…

-Bien sûr, tout le monde rêve de tomber sur un père célibataire !

C'était un rire amer, qui trahissait de nombreuses déceptions.

-Vous êtes jeune et séduisant, vous trouverez quelqu'un qui souhaite s'engager avec vous malgré votre fils !

-Non ! Si c'est _« malgré »_ alors ce n'est pas la peine ! Rétorqua fermement Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dise _« oh il a un gosse mais on va faire avec »_ ! Si quelqu'un veut partager ma vie alors il doit vouloir partager celle de Deidara !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Et soyons honnêtes, les hommes qui veulent créer une famille se font rares, alors prendre en charge une qui s'est faite sans eux…

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, mais il se sentit très triste.

En repensant à la bouille adorable de Deidara, ses boucles blondes, ses joues rondes, ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire craquant, il se dit que les hommes étaient vraiment des idiots.

 **W**

Sasuke n'avait pas pu bander !

Lui le plus grand séducteur de toute la ville était resté aussi mou qu'un mollusque !

Épuisé par ses longues journées de travail et ses nuits entrecoupées de rêves érotiques où Naruto s'abandonnait entièrement à lui en gémissant son nom, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains avant de devenir dingue.

Hors de question qu'il se laisse frustrer par un père de famille au caractère de cochon !

Il était Sasuke Uchiwa!

Alors il était sorti, retrouvant les clubs qu'il avait délaissés dernièrement au profit de soirée _« pieds dans l'eau »_ avec son beau voisin et avait rencontré une blonde très sexy et peu farouche qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à l'inviter chez lui.

La belle Ino ne voyait que lui, se pressait contre son corps, s'accrochait à son bras, le dévorait des yeux, riait à ses blagues, acquiesçait à tous ses dires et répondait au moindre de ses désirs !

Tout le contraire d'un certain blond qui n'avait de cesse de le repousser après avoir allumé un désir insatiable dans tout son être, lui donnant l'impression d'être devenu un esclave enchainé au moindre de ses soupirs.

C'était impossible !

Et c'est décidé à offrir à son corps une délivrance méritée et salvatrice qu'il avait suivi Ino chez elle.

Étrangement, il avait hésité, comme s'il ne savait plus comment lancer les choses et c'était la maitresse de maison qui avait pris les choses en mains.

La lumière était tamisée, la climatisation en marche, la musique langoureuse et le vin rouge hors de prix était servi dans de superbes verres à pieds.

La blonde avait retiré sa robe, laissant entrevoir un ensemble hautement érotique en dentelle noire, son décolleté plongeant exhibé sans pudeur sous son nez alors qu'elle le chevauchait, prête à se laisser dévorer.

Mais rien.

Absolument rien.

Sasuke avait trente ans et jamais son corps ne l'avait ainsi lâché.

Jamais encore il n'avait connu une telle humiliation.

Toutes ses nuits étaient peuplées d'images érotiques, de souffle chaud, de gémissements et de cris de plaisir, alors pourquoi était-il resté de marbre face à la plastique parfaite d'Ino ?

Hors de lui et plus frustré que jamais, il avait quitté cette dernière précipitamment, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Nauséeux, épuisé et complètement perdu il avait roulé comme un fou, manquant plusieurs fois de se tuer pour finir devant la baie vitrée de son voisin.

Celui-ci n'avait rien dit en le voyant, ouvrant simplement un peu la vitre pour lui permettre d'entrer et il l'avait suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Sasuke était vraiment énervé.

Comment son corps pouvait soudainement se tendre, son sexe déjà bien éveillé juste parce qu'il posait les yeux sur le petit short trop grand et le débardeur large que le blond portait ?

Comment une tenue si banale, si peu érotique pouvait l'excitait ?

Comment un homme qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour lui plaire pouvait en quelques instants réussire là où quelqu'un comme Ino avait échouée ?

-Un mauvais coup, ou on vous a repoussé ?

L'Uchiwa grimaça.

-Personne ne me repousse jamais en dehors de vous !

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous dans un tel état ? Continua Naruto tranquillement. Vous semblez à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre !

-Et je ne vous fais pas peur ? Questionna le brun en s'installant au comptoir de la cuisine.

L'autre sourit simplement en lui servant du thé glacé.

-J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus fort !

-Je pense au contraire que vous devriez arrêtez l'alcool pour ce soir !

Sasuke grogna mais saisit tout de même le verre, buvant quelques gouttes en grimaçant.

Naruto rit, attendri et amusé par sa mine d'enfant que l'on force à finir son lait.

-Ma partenaire voulait me consoler ! Gronda-t-il. Me consoler moi !

L'Uzumaki s'appuya contre le marbre non loin de lui.

-Vous consoler ?

-Il parait que ce genre de panne arrive même aux meilleurs !

-Ce genre de… OH !

-Une seule remarque et je vous arrose de thé !

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

-Vous devez simplement être épuisé…

-Alors pourquoi suis-je en ce moment même aussi excité et tendu qu'un ado face à sa première paire de seins ?!

La remarque fit rougir l'Uzumaki qui baissa machinalement les yeux vers le jeans du brun avant de se reprendre.

-Vous avez simplement besoin de sommeil !

 **W**

 _Naruto se sentit submergé lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son futur époux._

 _Malgré tous ses efforts le brun ne réussissait pas à cacher l'émotion qu'il ressentait aussi, ses beaux yeux sombres brillants alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue._

 _Le blond sourit en tentant de ne pas pleurer, mimant un « je t'aime » du bout des lèvres._

 **« Et c'est à toi que je dois tout ça  
D'avoir pris le risque  
Tu m'as montré qu'il existe des hommes biens  
Car je n'avais jamais rencontré d'hommes biens »**

Gaara lui avait lancé un _« il est temps que tu t'entraines ! »_ avant de disparaitre sous la douche, lui confiant le soin de s'occuper de Deidara.

Une fois le petit installé, son bavoir autour du coup, il s'était attelé au petit déjeuner, répondant au babillement sans sens du petit garçon.

Se souvenant de ce que sa sœur et Naruto faisaient, il avait compté consciencieusement les cuillères de céréales infantiles tout en vérifiant plusieurs fois la température du lait sous le regard attentif du petit blond qui l'avait suivi des yeux en gloussant joyeusement.

Il avait même réussi à lui faire tout manger sans trop de mal et s'était surpris à apprécier le fait qu'il ne veuille pas quitter ses bras.

Alors oubliant qu'il s'était promis de ne pas rester longtemps, il s'était allongé sur un transat, Deidara calé sur son torse, prenant bien soin que le parasol les protège du soleil.

C'est comme ça que Naruto les trouva, tous les deux profondément endormis.

L'image lui arracha à nouveau un frisson agréable avant qu'il ne se reprenne, soulevant délicatement son fils pour le récupérer.

Sasuke se réveilla immédiatement, les sens en alerte et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en le voyant si prompt à _« protéger »_ son enfant.

Le brun resta en bas, s'étirant doucement sans toute fois bouger pendant que Naruto couchait Deidara dans son lit.

Le doré redescendit au bout de quelques minutes, après s'être assuré que son trésor ne se réveille pas et se figea quelques secondes en voyant que Sasuke était à présent torse nu, assis au milieu du transat, exhibant son dos musclé contre lequel il rêvait de se coller.

Reprenant ses esprits, il retourna à la cuisine pour se servir un café, appréciant que pour une fois il soit prêt.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de dormir un peu…

L'Uchiwa se retourna doucement.

-Tu aurais pu te reposer plus, j'avais promis de m'occuper Deidara aussi longtemps que nécessaire !

-J'ai tellement l'habitude de me lever tôt…

Sasuke hocha la tête et l'autre se rapprocha, lui laissant le loisir d'apprécier son boxer rouge bien trop moulant.

Son peignoir était grand ouvert sur son torse nu, tombant un peu sur ses épaules, lui permettant de ne rien manquer de ses tétons qui pointaient, le provocant sans pitié.

Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant le désir se presser violemment vers son bas ventre.

Naruto ne songeait-il donc jamais à la torture qu'il lui infligeait ?

 **W**

Jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru se sentir aussi triste face à des larmes d'enfant.

Il avait accompagné Naruto chez le pédiatre pour le vaccin de Deidara et malgré tous leurs efforts, ce dernier avait explosé en larmes à peine arrivés chez le médecin.

Le brun s'était difficilement retenu de secouer l'homme en blouse blanche, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de plus que son travail et encore maintenant alors qu'il serrait le petit corps contre lui, la colère et l'impuissance le submergeaient.

Naruto était en train de régler quelques derniers papiers à l'accueil et il s'était proposé de sortir avec le bout de chou pour l'attendre dehors loin de l'odeur du cabinet médical.

Doucement, il tentait de l'apaiser, parlant d'une voix basse en prenant bien le temps de prononcer chaque mot pour être sûr qu'il le comprenne le plus possible.

Deidara ne pleurait plus, laissant seulement échapper quelques hoquets et lorsqu'il entendit le mot magique, il regarda immédiatement l'adulte, le regard brillant.

-Ace ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, de la glace bonhomme. Sourit le brun en essuyant son visage. Je suis sûr que papa va dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable en plein mois d'octobre mais si tu lui fais tes petits yeux et que j'ajoute mon sourire de tombeur on réussira à le mettre dans notre poche !

-Voyez-vous ça ?!

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui les regardait l'air faussement en colère.

-Oups ! Rit-il en chatouillant le petit.

-Oussp ! Gloussa Deidara, son chagrin totalement oublié.

Son père rit en les rejoignant.

-Merci de l'avoir consolé !

-Ce n'est rien… Souffla le brun en lui ouvrant la portière, le petit blond calé contre sa hanche. Je déteste le voir malheureux.

 **W**

 **« Et me voila  
Prêt à confesser  
Que j'ai attendu ce moment  
En pleurant des larmes de joie  
Désormais je laisse le passé derrière moi »**

A chaque fois que Sasuke pénétrait chez Naruto, Deidara se jetait dans ses jambes, s'accrochant à son pantalon en poussant des petits cris de joie et à chaque fois son cœur se gonflait de bonheur face à cet accueil chaleureux, chargé d'amour et de sincérité.

De toute façon, tout était plus vrai et agréable de ce côté ci de la piscine, voilà pourquoi il passait beaucoup plus de temps ici que chez lui.

Il préférait s'amuser avec les enfants et supporter les taquineries de Gaara plutôt que passer comme avant ses soirées dans des diners mondains sans intérêt dans l'espoir ridicule d'allonger son tableau de chasse.

Ici il se sentait utile et apprécié pour ce qu'il était réellement.

On ne lui demandait pas d'être un homme riche ou un homme influent dans cette partie là des Inséparables, mais juste d'être lui.

Juste un homme avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

Un homme avec des choses à offrir bien plus précieuses qu'un nom connu ou qu'un gros chèque.

Et doucement il prenait conscience que oui, il y avait bel et bien chez lui des choses qui pouvaient enrichir les autres de manière plus profonde et durable que les billets qu'il avait si souvent distribués.

Naruto l'accueillait avec le sourire, son regard toujours pétillant mais bien plus tendre lui donnant l'impression d'avoir décroché quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix.

Ils étaient amis et il n'essayait pas d'aller plus loin.

L'heure n'était plus au jeu.

Il ne voulait ni voir partir le blond ni le perdre définitivement.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait était tellement nouveau et violemment qu'il n'aurait de toute façon sans doute pas oser se jeter sur il comme au début.

S'il se passait quelque chose, alors rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Et ça le terrorisait.

Pourtant un regard extérieur, comme celui de Karin ou Gaara aurait simplement dit qu'ils se courtisaient simplement.

Leurs regards, leurs silences, les non-dits qui explosaient pourtant aux oreilles de chacun, la complicité qui se tissait doucement, les rires compris d'eux seul, les effleurements, les frissons, tout étaient en place.

Tout se tissait doucement, comme une mélodie qui avait enfin trouvé l'accord idéal.

Oui, Sasuke ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il faisait preuve d'une patience incroyable et d'un romantisme touchant.

Naruto lui, était plus conscient de ce qui lui arrivait et même s'il était persuadé que c'était une erreur, il ne pouvait déjà plus lutter.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux.

Il se sentait coupable, sachant pertinemment que malgré les prédictions de Gaara, il ne pourrait jamais rien avoir de sérieux entre eux.

Son fils était très attaché à Sasuke, qu'adviendrait-il lorsque le brun lassé repartirait vers sa vie de playboy ?

Seulement il ne se voyait pas couper subitement les ponts avec lui, conscient que ça ne protégerait en rien son fils.

Alors il le laissait profiter tout en faisant de même, attendant le moment où ils se retrouvaient à nouveau tous les deux, leurs cœurs une fois de plus brisés.

 **« Maintenant mon amour, tu es à mes côtés  
Pour marcher sur la route sinueuse de la vie  
Et c'est à toi que je dois d'avoir pris le risque»**

 **W**

-Tu t'es servi de moi et des enfants ! Hurla Naruto, hors de lui ! Tu as prétexté cette réunion de famille uniquement pour que ta tante cesse de vouloir te caser avec la fille de sa meilleure amie !

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il serait là !

-Ne te fous pas de moi s'il te plait ! Tout le monde était au courant !

Le blond était aussi blessé qu'en colère.

-Tu te rends compte que ton cousin m'a traité comme une pute, me demandant combien tu m'avais payé pour jouer la comédie ?! Cria-t-il. On m'a même demandé s'il y avait un bonus pour les enfants !

-Je t'ai dis que ma famille était un ramassis de connards ! Mais je t'assure que jamais je n'ai insinué que nous étions ensemble, jamais je n'ai cherché à te faire jouer un rôle !

-Vraiment, alors pourquoi m'avoir emmené ?! S'exclama-t-il. Toi qui les déteste plus que tout pourquoi as-tu tenu à venir, pourquoi as-tu emmené un pauvre père de famille comme moi, un simple ami que tu ne baises même pas ?!

Il claqua la porte de la villa mais l'Uchiwa la retint à temps, s'engouffrant à sa suite.

Sasuke observa Naruto sans un mot, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi en colère contre lui.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans cet état et il était profondément inquiet, sentant que quelque chose qu'il détesterait était en train de se produire.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglée ! Rétorqua le brun.

-Il n'y a plus rien dire ! Je ne veux plus de toi ici !

-Pardon ?!

L'Uzumaki se tourna vers lui, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus de ta sois disant amitié, ni que tu t'approches encore de mon fils !

Sasuke se retint au comptoir de la cuisine, une douleur insoutenable lui écrasant la poitrine.

Il haleta, portant machinalement une main à son cœur.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu ne… tu ne veux plus me voir ?

-Parfaitement ! Je ne peux pas te pardonner de m'avoir utilisé et surtout d'avoir utilisé les enfants !

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais ! Gémit-il presque.

-Tu as du être ravi de voir à quel point on détonait dans le décor, à quel point on gâchait le parfait banquet ta famille hein ?! Tu as bien dû rire en voyant la tête de ta tante et son amie n'est ce pas ? Hurla-t-il. Peu importe que je sois humilié ou blessé !

Sasuke se rapprocha, mais blond recula, la même haine dans le regard.

-Je n'avais rien prévu et pour une fois je n'ai pas pensé au meilleur moyen de pourrir la vie de ma famille, je t'assure ! Insista l'Uchiwa.

-Il n'y aucune raison logique, aucune autre explication et tu le sais !

-Mais putain je l'ai fais parce qu'il était important que tout le monde comprenne que nous…

Le brun s'arrêta net, se demandant si ce qu'il avait failli dire était vrai, complètement sous le choc.

Il déglutit, soudainement angoissé, attrapant rapidement la bouteille posée près de lui pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, Naruto passait son temps à le repousser, l'ignorer, le pousser à bout, il était en train de le traiter comme le pire des monstres et pourtant il était complètement fou de lui.

Lui l'héritier capricieux, l'homme d'affaire puissant, le playboy aux miles conquêtes était tombé amoureux de ce jeune père de famille au caractère de cochon qui ne cessait de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Il avait juste voulu le présenter à toute sa famille.

Les proches, ceux qui comptent et les autres.

Que tout le monde sache qu'il était enfin tombé sur cette fameuse perle rare dont ils lui parlaient tous depuis des années et que chacun avait essayé de lui présenter.

Mais il l'avait trouvé seul, aidé par l'entêtement de sa mère.

Il n'était pas riche, pas mondain, avait déjà un enfant, adorait le contredire, le remettre à sa place, ne cédait pas à ses caprices et ne lui avait jamais accordé plus d'un baiser.

Il était parfait.

Juste celui qu'il lui fallait.

-Je m'excuse si tu as été blessé ou humilié, mais je t'assure que je n'avais aucune intention cachée.

-Rentre chez toi ! S'entêta Naruto.

-Tu compte vraiment m'empêcher de revenir, m'empêcher de voir Deidara ?

-Tu n'es pas son père, tu n'as aucun droit !

Sasuke se leva brutalement, blessé par ce qu'il venait de lui jeter à la figure.

Il avait supporté toutes les horreurs lancées jusque là, mais celle-ci…

Là c'était trop !

Hors de lui, il serra les poings, heureux de ne pas avoir fais la bêtise de lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-D'accord, j'ai compris le message.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la villa pour rejoindre la sienne.

Parfait ou pas, il finirait par l'oublier et revenir à ce qu'avait toujours été sa vie.

Lui et lui seul, libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans contrainte.

 **W**

-Je t'aime ! Souffla Sasuke en premier, alors que le blond s'accrochait à son cou.

L'Uchiwa avait tenu à peine une demi-heure, se répétant qu'il n'était pas déprimé et que le silence de sa maison ne lui pesait pas avant de se précipiter vers la seule moitié des Inséparables qui vaille le coup.

Naruto s'était mis en pyjama et glissé dans son lit, se retournant plusieurs fois, se levant pour boire, attraper un livre, changer de livre avant de recevoir un message incendiaire de Gaara qui lui ordonnait _« d'arrêter ses conneries et de se bouger le cul_ ».

Alors pieds nus et sans prendre la peine de s'habiller il s'était aussi précipité à l'extérieur.

Ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre, à la limite entre leurs deux maisons, et sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être prononcé, ils avaient fini l'un en face de l'autre, le cœur battant.

Sasuke avait enlevé son gilet pour le placer sur les épaules de Naruto et avant que le blond ne puisse tenter de s'excuser il lui avait soufflé des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour.

Sans attendre de réponse à son soudain aveu, le brun l'enlaça, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour l'emporter dans un baiser passionné.

C'était fougueux, presque brutal, laissant exploser une multitude de feux d'artifices en Naruto, son ventre s'enflammant à chaque pression de leurs corps.

Ils tremblaient tous les deux, enivrés par un désir trop longtemps contenu et des sentiments qui débordaient.

Sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient reculés jusqu'à l'une des baies vitrées, Sasuke planqua l'Uzumaki contre la porte, un grondement rauque lui échappant.

Les mains du brun étaient partout, ses mains, ses hanches, ses fesses, semblant le marquer à chaque passage, laissant des traces invisibles mais brûlantes qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Le blond lui griffa la nuque, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos alors qu'il titillait ses tétons, déjà durcis par le désir.

Naruto ondula contre l'Uchiwa, le poussant toujours un peu plus vers le point de non retour.

Ce qui les animait était bestial.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la douceur ou les préliminaires, plus tard ils pourraient expérimenter la tendresse mais là tout de suite ils devaient s'unir, ne faire plus qu'un.

Ils étaient guidés par le même besoin vital d'assouvir cette folie qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contenir.

Sasuke glissa la main sous le pull en laine qui faisait office de pyjama à son beau blond, remontant entre ses cuisses, caressant le coton de son sous vêtement alors qu'il haletait déjà d'impatience contre lui.

Naruto écarta un peu plus les jambes, le laissant baisser le tissu, effleurant son intimité humide alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui, à deux doigts de s'effondrer sous la force de son désir.

XxxX

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chambre, Sasuke l'avait porté, c'était sa seule certitude.

Et maintenant il était nu entre ses bras.

Enfin.

Son amant caressait doucement sa poitrine, taquinant ses tétons durs, sa bouche grignotant l'autre avec appétit alors que sa main libre avait retrouvée sa place entre ses cuisses, ses doigts enfouis dans la chaleur de son intimité.

Il gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière, un sanglot s'étranglant contre sa gorge alors qu'il sentait les vagues de plaisir se faire plus rapides et violentes.

Sasuke semblait partout à la fois, stimulant ses bouts durci avec les dents, traçant des sillons brulants sur son torse avec la langue, caressant son intimité avec application tout en titillant son gland sensible.

A bout, il gémit son nom, suppliant presque pour qu'il cesse ses douces tortures et leur accorde enfin la délivrance qu'ils attendaient tous les deux.

L'Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus aussi et se promettant de se rattraper la fois d'après et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, retira rapidement ce qui lui restait comme vêtement, pressé d'enfin pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec l'homme de sa vie.

 _Naruto n'hésita pas au moment de dire oui, criant presque malgré sa voix déformée par l'émotion et lorsque son époux l'embrassa, déclenchant les rires de son fils, ils se tournèrent en même temps vers lui, s'accroupissant ensemble pour l'accueillir dans leur bras._

 _Et c'est main dans la main, Deidara accroché au cou de son second père et couvé par le regard empli d'amour du premier que le couple quitta la cérémonie._

 **« Et un jour mon petit garçon  
Tendra sa main  
Il saura que j'ai trouvé l'homme qu'il faut »**


	3. 1965

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: 1965   
Genre: Romance/Guimauve  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: Tout public

* * *

Note 1 : Alors c'est le plus court des textes, moins de 20 pages et il ne se passe rien! Comme une sorte de longue scène unique! Donc oui ça n'a pas d'intérêt je le reconnais. C'était aussi un texte hétéro à la base.

Note 2 : Rien n'est développé, on ne sait pas grand chose des caractères des personnages ni vraiment de leur vécu et on s'en fout! Pour infos Sasuke et Shino sont chanteurs mais sincèrement ça n'a aucune importance!

Note 3 : Les scènes en italiques sont des flashbacks d'environ une dizaine d'année et le reste est le présent.

Note 4 : C'est méga guimauve, cliché, improbable et c'est assumé! Tous mes OS de Noël le sont!

Note 5 : Pas de sexe! Déjà c'est trop court pour ça et en plus Ultima est en grève! NO LEMON!

Note 6 : La chanson de l'OS est "1965" de Zella Day.

* * *

" **You saw me spinning from the corner of your eye  
And you touched my neck  
You're a beauty baby child**

 **I never had nobody touch me like I'm glass.**  
 **You had me spinning in the midnight summer grass.**  
 **I never had nobody touch me like I'm glass.**

 **With a moon bird kiss."**

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant pourquoi il devait passer son premier soir à Konoha dans cette soirée bondée où les corps se pressaient les uns contre les autres alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'un bon bain et une longue nuit de sommeil.

Cherchant Shino des yeux et ne le voyant nulle part, il soupira, l'agacement pointant aux creux de son ventre.

La musique était bonne, il devait au moins reconnaitre ça.

Soupirant, appuyé contre le bar, scrutant la piste sans réellement prêter attention aux danseurs il finit par se laisser doucement entrainer par la musique.

Il aimait beaucoup cette chanson et puisqu'il était coincé ici…

Décidé, il rejoignit la piste, se faufilant parmi la foule, cherchant un coin plutôt discret avant de se laisser doucement aller.

-Naruto ?

Il se figea, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix qui venait de souffler son prénom.

Doucement, presque au ralenti, il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

A son premier véritable et seul amour.

-Sas…Sasuke ! Balbutia-t-il.

Il n'avait pas changé !

Bien sûr il avait eu l'occasion de le voir à la télé et en une des magazines mais là en vrai, c'était encore plus frappant.

Il avait vieillit mais ça lui allait bien.

Il était beau.

 **Très beau.**

Le brun s'avança pour lui offrir une accolade et il se laissa faire, l'enlaçant à son tour.

Ce fut bref et plutôt maladroit.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir ici ! S'exclama l'Uchiwa. A Konoha !

-Je suis juste de passage… Rétorqua-t-il

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, se regardant droit dans les yeux, submergés par des souvenirs intenses qu'ils avaient enfouis profondément dans un coin de leur mémoire.

 **W**

" **Can we go back to the world we had?  
With a love so sweet it makes me sad  
Can we go back to the world we had?**

 **It's the world we've been dreaming of**

 **Can we go back to the world we had?  
Cut like diamonds, we were made to last  
Can we go back to the world we had**

 **It's the world we've been dreaming of"**

Dix ans plus tôt,

 _Il était heureux de le voir._

 _Il était toujours heureux de le voir._

 _Seulement il savait que s'il était là c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Sasuke avait débarqué en pleine journée caché sous une perruque multicolore ridicule, un bonnet hideux et une paire de lunettes en forme de papillons teintée, bleue._

 _Malgré son look étrange, il ne détonnait pas dans le décor vu qu'il l'avait entrainée dans un espèce de festival où tout le monde arborait des déguisements farfelus et excentriques._

 _Au moins il pouvait passer inaperçu._

 _Même s'il le taquinait souvent en répétant que c'était lorsqu'il était habillé comme un sac ou étrangement qu'il était le plus facilement reconnaissable._

 _Sasuke n'était pas un exemple lorsque ça concernait la mode, tout le monde le savait._

 _Pour le moment, personne ne semblait les regarder avec insistance et aucun cri de groupie n'avait retenti donc sa couverture devait être sauve._

 _Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il le trainait de stand en stand, se comportant comme un gamin insouciant et un brin immature._

 _Naruto s'amusait aussi, mais il gardait en tête que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Avant, les choses étaient différentes._

 _Ils passaient du temps ensemble car ils étaient amis et qu'ils appréciaient se voir._

 _L'Uzumaki était le premier à lui prouver que l'amitié entre une star et un fan pouvait exister._

 _Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien._

 _Ils adoraient passer des heures à ne rien faire, comatant devant des émissions abrutissantes à la télé en grignotant des cochonneries et sirotant de la bière._

 _Ils avaient le même humour pourri, les mêmes fantasmes étranges et la même facilité à parler de sexe._

 _Oui, ils étaient deux obsédés._

 _Naruto pouvait lui parler sans qu'il ne le juge de tous les coups d'un soir qu'il avait pu avoir et Sasuke pouvait lui confier son attirance pour les hommes plus âgés sans qu'il ne le prenne pour un détraqué._

 _Le blond n'avait jamais essayé de le séduire, n'avait jamais tenté de finir dans son lit, de s'immiscer dans sa vie personnelle ou professionnelle ou d'accéder à son « monde »._

 _Jamais il ne lui avait demande de lui présenter « untel » ou « untel », ou exprimé directement ou sournoisement un quelconque désir de devenir une star._

 _Non, Naruto était avec Sasuke juste parce qu'il l'appréciait._

 _Parce qu'ils étaient amis._

 _Le temps passé ensemble était précieux et malgré son emploi du temps chargé le brun aimait pouvoir le voir, même rapidement, juste le temps qu'un sourire ridicule ne prenne place sur ses lèvres, effaçant le poids que la célébrité faisait peser sur ses épaules._

 _Ce n'était pas facile d'être Sasuke Uchiwa, mais avec le doré, il n'était que « Sas' » et c'était reposant._

 _Il n'avait aucun effort à faire, aucun rôle à jouer._

 _Oui, leurs moments étaient précieux et joyeux._

 _Du moins jusqu'à ce que tout change subitement._

 _Maintenant, le brun ne venait plus pour que Naruto le fasse rire et il ne lui demandait plus de conseils particuliers._

 _Il se contentait de débarquer toujours plus ivre et déprimé, l'odeur de l'alcool mêlée à celles des filles qu'il étreignait quelques heures dans l'obscurité d'une quelconque boîte de nuit._

 _Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas comme ça._

 _L'Uchiwa n'avait pas pour habitude de se souler jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout, de se laisser séduire par les groupies trainant dans les bars et de se montrer dans un état aussi lamentable._

 _Lui, il aimait le calme et l'apaisement._

 _Il détestait s'habiller et chercher à plaire._

 _Il détestait avoir à séduire et faire semblant._

 _Pourtant depuis plus d'un mois, c'est ce qu'il faisait._

 _Et Naruto ne comprenait pas._

 _Pourquoi son ami se mettait dans un tel état ?_

 _Ce n'était pas que le blond n'était pas prêt à l'aider ou le soutenir comme il l'avait fait jusque là, c'est seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas n'être que ça._

 _Qu'il ne_ _ **voulait**_ _pas n'être que ça._

 _Un pansement, une béquille, un infirmier, un frère ou un psychiatre._

 _Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que ça._

 _Le mot « ami » était douloureux mais au moins il signifiait beaucoup, il exprimait un profond lien, une réelle affection._

 _Mais une béquille ? Un pansement ?_

 _Ca avait autant de valeur qu'un mouchoir, non ?_

 _Le doré soupira, resserrant ses doigts autour de son gobelet de café encore brûlant, plantant son regard dans celui de la star._

 _-J'ai le droit de savoir maintenant ? Questionna-t-il._

 _Le visage du brun se ferma un peu et il se redressa sur son siège, ses yeux s'attardant quelques secondes sur le ballon qu'un enfant venait de laisser s'envoler._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu dois savoir ?_

 _-Sasu…_

 _Naruto se mordit la langue, regardant autour de lui pour être sûre que personne ne les entende._

 _-Tu m'as toujours tout dis, alors pourquoi garder le silence cette fois ci ?! Reprit-il._

 _-Je n'ai pas de problème ! Je voulais juste venir voir ce festival !_

 _Sasuke sourit, ce sourire qu'il maitrisait si bien, comme les autres membres de son groupe, les autres membres de son monde._

 _C'était faux, tellement faux._

 _Mais il fallait avoir la chance de le connaitre pour le savoir._

 _Il fallait avoir vu son visage s'illuminer et ses yeux pétiller pour le comprendre._

 _Naruto lui, savait._

 _Il avait eu cette chance et maintenant il devait supporter les poignards qui se plantaient dans son cœur à chaque fois que ce masque de bonheur fictif glissait sur ses traits fatigués._

 _Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne sache jamais ?_

 **W**

" **You heard me singing like a vision from the past  
You heard me singing from a flower paddled pad  
You heard me singing like a vision from the past**

 **Inside from your lips it's the heaven that we're in?  
I felt forever when I laid upon your chest  
Forever when you said I look my best  
I felt forever when I laid upon your chest  
In the August light..."**

Sasuke soupira rageusement en chiffonnant la feuille sur laquelle il travaillait, l'envoyant au sol rejoindre les dizaines d'autres.

Ce n'était pas ça !

Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur son travail avec toutes les idées et les souvenirs qui se bousculaient ?

Ce n'est pas qu'il manquait d'inspiration, c'est juste que ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui l'inspirait, n'était pas en accord avec ce qu'il devait écrire.

S'il avait été en train de travailler sur l'album de Gaara, son meilleur ami et seul repère dans son monde en lambeaux il aurait pu se laisser aller à cette douloureuse nostalgie qui l'étreignait, mais il devait composer pour Kiba.

-Pourquoi veut-il à ce point faire danser les gens ce clébard ?! Grogna-t-il en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau.

Il s'en voulait d'être à ce point la chamboulé par Naruto. De se sentir aussi fébrile, nerveux, en colère et triste après l'avoir revu.

Pourquoi avait-il encore tant de pouvoir sur lui ? Après tant d'années ?

Après tout c'était **lui** qui était parti!

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire taire cette petite voix qui lui répétait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples ?

A l'époque Gaara l'avait engueulé quand il était parti sans s'expliquer une dernière fois avec le blond, s'engageant dans l'armée sans même lui dire au revoir ou le prévenir.

Son meilleur ami avait essayé de lui expliquer que c'était une erreur, qu'il le regretterait mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il avait été trop blessé, déçu et humilié.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Naruto puisse dire non.

A aucun moment il n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il refuse sa demande.

Et pourtant…

Il avait mis le paquet, donnant dans le romantique et même un peu le cliché.

Il savait qu'il détesterait cela mais puisqu'au final seul le résultat comptait, il avait acheté des roses, du champagne, loué une chambre avec une vue superbe, fait graver un anneau hors de prix, préparé une déclaration sincère et mis un genou à terre.

Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, fait part de son désir de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés et Naruto avait dis non.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas écouté ses explications.

Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'ils avaient encore le temps et que faire ça juste avant son départ à l'armée ressemblait plus à un moyen de se rassurer qu'à un réel désir de l'épouser.

La seule chose qu'il avait retenue sur le moment c'était son refus.

Son _« non »_ qu'il avait pris comme un _« je ne t'aime pas »_.

Comme un _« c'est fini »_.

Il était parti pour deux ans.

Sans donner de nouvelles et sans accepter d'en recevoir.

Et voilà que des années après, Naruto débarquait comme si de rien n'était au bras de ce type !

Apparemment l'épouser lui c'était hors de question mais cet Aburame qui la transformait déjà en groupie ridicule à l'époque c'était sans problème !

Pourquoi y repensait-il ?  
Pourquoi son image ne voulait-il pas le quitter ?

Il le voyait au milieu des danseurs, dans son coin de piste, ses cheveux blonds, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il avait cru revenir dix ans en arrière, à l'époque où il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher.

Mais Shino était arrivé, passant un bras autour de ses reins, le saluant en se présentant comme son fiancé, son stupide sourire de tombeur sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter que l'Aburame n'était qu'un fantasme et qu'il n'aimait que lui, mais au final c'était l'autre qu'il allait bientôt épouser et lui qu'il avait abandonné !

Il le détestait tellement !

Ou plutôt, il se détestait de ne pouvoir le haïr.

Il se haïssait d'avoir à ce point là envie de le revoir.

 **W**

" **Can we go back to the world we had?  
With a love so sweet it makes me sad  
Can we go back to the world we had?**

 **It's the World we've been dreaming of**

 **Can we go back to the world we had?  
Cut like diamonds we were made to last  
Can we go back to the world we had?**

 **It's the World we've been dreaming of"**

 _-Donc c'est ici que le grand Uchiwa compose! S'amusa Naruto en regardant autour de lui comme s'il était dans un magasin de jouet._

 _Sasuke ne dit rien, retirant simplement son manteau._

 _Le blond fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si son calme et silence inhabituels ne l'inquiétaient pas._

 _Plus rien n'allait vraiment et il ne faisait plus que ça de toute façon._

 _Faire semblant._

 _Le brun continuait de débarquer en pleine nuit, titubant pour s'écrouler sur son canapé et lui continuait de ne poser aucune question, partageant simplement une tasse de café avec le chanteur le lendemain._

 _Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes._

 _L'Uzumaki était curieux, têtu et du genre à rentrer dans le tas, à foncer._

 _Mais il tenait trop à lui pour risquer de le faire fuir avec une attitude trop agressive._

 _Ce n'était pas la solution._

 _Naruto caressa machinalement le clavier sous ses yeux, cherchant à apercevoir un bout de texte ou de partition, curieux de découvrir un peu plus l'univers de l'artiste qu'il admirait puisqu'il ne comprenait plus l'homme qu'il aimait._

 _-Tu essais de voler un extrait du futur tube de Gaa ?_

 _Le doré tressaillit._

 _Sasuke était juste derrière lui, son souffle cognant contre son oreille et sa nuque, les deux mains posées sur le clavier de part et d'autre de son corps._

 _Il était comme emprisonné entre ses bras, même s'il ne le touchait pas et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne laisser aucun son indécent ou ridicule franchir ses lèvres._

 _-Tu sais bien que seul l'album de Kiba m'intéresse ! Rétorqua-t-il une fois son contrôle revenu._

 _Sasuke grogna dans son dos et il frissonna en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers lui._

 _La proximité de leur corps le frappa de nouveau et il se figea en remarquant le peu de distance qui séparait leurs visages._

 _Le brun le regarda de longues secondes et malgré la tension qui l'habitait il tenta de comprendre ce qui passait dans son regard, de discerner ne serait-ce qu'une seule émotion particulière._

 _Mais comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions, le chanteur détourna les yeux, se penchant un peu plus vers lui, la faisait sursauter légèrement._

 _Il avait le visage presque enfouit contre son cou à cause de leur différence de taille, son parfum l'enivrant, lui faisant tourner la tête._

 _Difficilement, il résista à l'envie de se coller à lui, de se frotter contre ce pull plutôt moulant et bien plus élégant que ce qu'il avait pour habitude de porter._

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, un casque se posa sur ses oreilles._

 _Naruto releva la tête, l'interrogeant du regard et l'autre s'éloigna doucement._

 _-Tu voulais un extrait de l'album de Kib' non ?_

 _-Vraiment ?!_

 _Son excitation tranchait avec la mine fermée du chanteur mais il hocha la tête._

 _-Ecoute jusqu'au bout et donne moi ton avis !_

 _Un peu refroidi par le ton sec, le doré acquiesça quand même, s'asseyant face au clavier alors que la star lançait la chanson._

 _Le volume était déjà assez élevé mais Sasuke l'augmenta encore et il n'eut aucune objection, déjà entrainé par la musique._

 _L'Uchiwa s'éloigna, reculant jusqu'à buter contre la porte entrouverte qu'il finit par franchir, comme pour mettre encore un peu de distance entre eux._

 _Naruto fredonnait déjà, bougeant la tête, ses mains s'agitant en rythme et Sasuke eut un sourire tendre qui se transforma en moue douloureuse._

 _-Si je n'avais pas de problème, si j'allais bien, est-ce qu'on serait toujours aussi proches ? Souffla-t-il sans quitter le doré des yeux. Est-ce que sans être ivre et déprimé j'aurais le droit de débarquer à n'importe qu'il heure pour m'écrouler sur ton canapé ?_

 _L'autre n'eut aucune réaction et il se détendit un peu, soulagé de voir que comme prévu il n'entendait rien._

 _-Tu es si fier et heureux d'être mon premier « fanami » comme tu dis… Si heureux de voir que je peux être avec toi sans penser à te baiser… Continua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, je ne voulais que les choses changent, je ne…_

 _Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se sentant pathétique._

 _-Est-ce que je peux réellement t'avouer que l'alcool n'est qu'une excuse pour être avec toi ? Reprit-il. Ce qui nous a rapproché, ce qui a fais de toi mon ami c'est les problèmes que je traversais à l'époque mais maintenant… Si je ne t'inspires plus aucune pitié, est-ce que tu seras toujours aussi présent pour moi ou prendras-tu plus de temps pour toi, pour ta propre vie ?_

 _La chanson allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, Sasuke le savait._

 _-Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi et je ne peux pas te l'avouer tout de suite alors je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour tenter de soulager ce poids qui pèse entre nous… Souffla-t-il._

 _Il avança un peu, se rapprochant._

 _-Je t'aime… Avoua-t-il, son cœur se serrant douloureusement. Je suis amoureux de toi !_

 **W**

Ils s'étaient recroisés par hasard dans ce petit parc chargé de souvenirs.

Du moins chacun avait fait semblant de croire que ce n'était que le hasard et qu'aucun n'avait attendu, espéré l'autre.

Ils n'avaient rien dit, pas le moindre mot.

Assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le banc qui les avait accueillis si souvent à l'époque, leurs coudes se touchant, leurs épaules se frôlant parfois, ils avaient simplement regardé la neige tomber et les enfants jouer.

-Je me souviens que j'en voulais au moins cinq… Souffla finalement Sasuke. Et toi tu me répondais toujours qu'il était hors de question d'aller plus loin que deux !

Il rit un peu, l'émotion lui enserrant la gorge.

Naruto avait tressaillit lorsqu'il avait rompu le silence et ce n'est pas les mots prononcés qui allaient calmer son trouble.

Tremblant, il se leva brusquement, ressentant l'urgence de fuir.

-Attend !

Le brun avait agit instinctivement, sa main enroulée autour de son poignet pour le retenir sans même y avoir réfléchi avant.

-Laisse-moi partir !

L'Uzumaki avait essayé d'être ferme, convaincant, mais son ton semblait désespéré, suppliant.

Sasuke raffermit sa prise mais ne dit pas un mot.

Agacé et sans aucun doute paniqué, Naruto se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Lâche-moi ! Répéta-t-il.

Le brun le regardait intensément, se demandant lui-même pourquoi il ne le laissait pas partir, cherchant les réponses dans ses yeux alors que c'était lui qui le retenait, l'implorant du regard.

-Ne l'épouse pas… Souffla-t-il finalement.

Les mots lui avaient échappés et il fut autant surpris que le blond parce qu'il venait de demander.

Alors c'était ça, c'est ce qu'il ressentait ?

Il prenait enfin conscience de ses propres désirs, de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il prenait conscience des années perdues à cause de sa bêtise.

Il avait toujours été stupide…

 _-Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça ! Lança Naruto, exaspéré_

 _Il était à bout de souffle, épuisée d'avoir tiré Sasuke derrière lui en courant, tentant d'échapper à un quelconque appareil indiscret qui trainerait dans le coin._

 _Cet idiot venait de frapper l'un de ses voisins en pleine rue !_

 _-Bordel, souviens-toi de qui tu es ! Continua-t-il en l'entrainant vers son quartier dans les rues sombres. Tu penses qu'un scandale serait le bienvenue en ce moment ?!_

 _-Il n'avait pas à_

 _-Non c'est toi qui n'avais pas à intervenir ! Le coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour défendre ma vertu, je suis un grand garçon !_

 _-Parce qu'il te plait c'est ça ?! Gronda le chanteur. Tu n'aurais pas été contre l'idée qu'il te saute hein ?!_

 _Naruto se figea en pleine rue, tournant rapidement pour lui faire face._

 _-Pardon ?!_

 _Il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

 _-Je suppose que toutes les nuits où je débarquais ici je gênais ! Tu devais en avoir marre de l'idole pathétique qui t'empêchait de baiser avec ton charmant voisin ! Continua l'Uchiwa._

 _-La ferme ! Cria le doré. Ne va pas plus loin ou tu_

 _-En même temps à quoi je m'attendais venant d'une salope !_

 _La claque partit brusquement._

 _Et à peine le temps à la douleur de se faire ressentir que Naruto partait déjà en courant vers son appartement, aussi blessé qu'en colère._

L'Uzumaki le ramena assez brusquement au présent en tentant de se dégager.

-Ne l'épouse pas ! Répéta-t-il.

Naruto avait l'impression qu'il était en train de lui donner un ordre cette fois ci.

Qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il secoua la tête en reculant de quelques pas.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Si tu épouses ce type tu vas gâcher ta vie ! S'exclama Sasuke en se relevant.

-Gâcher ma vie ? Tu veux dire plus que je ne l'ai fais avec toi ?!

-C'est toi qui es parti !

-NON ! NON tu ne peux pas me mettre ça sur le dos ! Hurla l'Uzumaki. Je n'étais pas prêt à t'épouser et tu n'as pas été capable de le supporter !

Ignorant les gens autour, il continua.

-Tu partais à l'armée et comme tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi tu as voulu me mettre un anneau autour du doigt à défaut de pouvoir me mettre une chaine au cou ! Cria-t-il. Je t'aimais mais ce n'était pas assez pour toi et TU es parti ! TU m'as abandonné !

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Lâcha à son tour l'Uchiwa ! Je n'essayais pas de t'enchainer ou de te forcer à rester avec moi et ce n'était pas une question de confiance ou d'armée ! C'est toi qui n'a rien compris !

Il serra les poings.

-Je détestais le mariage autant que toi tu le sais ! Reprit-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver un jour comme abruti à tenir une putain de bague entre les mains à genoux sur un balcon dans une parfaite caricature d'une scène de film à l'eau de rose !

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de se calmer.

-Mais toi, toi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, comme incapable de continuer. De toute façon même sans être prononcés, les mots étaient clairs.

 _« Toi je voulais t'épousais »_

 _« Toi c'était différent »_

Il inspira avant de reprendre.

-Ne l'épouse pas ! Tu ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ? On est heureux, on

-Tu mens ! Contra Sasuke. Tu ne l'aimes pas et il ne t'aime pas non plus !

Naruto secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ce qu'il disait.

-Tu penses pouvoir me dicter ma vie après être parti comme un lâche ?! S'emporta-t-il. Je me fous d'avoir ou non ta bénédiction, je vais épouser Shino et

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de … de l'épouser lui…

Il murmura un _« au lieu de moi »_ que le blond entendit mais refusa d'accepter.

C'était trop tard.

Peu importe qu'ils se soient tous les deux aimés et séparés sur un malentendu il y a des années, peu importe qu'ils aient pu se revoir et se cracher ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

C'était trop tard.

Malgré son regard humide et suppliant, malgré l'aveu qu'il venait de faire et son corps qui le poussait à se jeter dans ses bras, Naruto recula encore puis finit par lui tourner le dos pour partir en courant.

 **W**

 _Il avait plut toute la nuit et ce matin l'orage ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer._

 _Naruto travaillait dans une petite boutique de muffins tenue par une française._

 _La jeune femme l'avait gentiment engagé lors de son arrivée à Konoha et l'avait chargé de l'ouverture._

 _Comme toujours, il était arrivé en avance pour pouvoir prendre tranquillement son café avant de commencer le travail._

 _Mais ce matin, devant la porte encore fermée se tenait une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien._

 _Sasuke assit sur les premières marches de la boutique, la tête baissée, complètement trempé et sans doute frigorifié._

 _L'Uzumaki n'était plus en colère._

 _Depuis leur dispute, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir et surtout le temps de comprendre._

 _Il savait à présent ce que le brun cachait depuis des mois._

 _Il savait qu'ils cachaient tous les deux la même chose._

 _Le chanteur tourna doucement la tête vers lui lorsqu'il se rapprocha mais n'osa pas relever les yeux, préférant rester concentré sur le sol inondé._

 _Sans un mot, le blond commença son rituel du matin et l'autre se leva pour l'aider à lever le rideau en fer qui lui donnait du fil à retordre._

 _-Attend que je t'amène une serviette ! Lança Naruto en pénétrant dans la boutique._

 _Sasuke ne dit rien, restant sur le pas de la porte, toujours aussi gêné._

 _A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait osé lui dire il se sentait pitoyable et indigne de lui faire face._

 _Seulement c'était plus fort que lui._

 _Il_ _ **devait**_ _le voir !_

 _-Tiens, sèche-toi et enfile ça !_

 _Le chanteur attrapa la serviette tendue avant de se figer en remarquant que le pull qu'il voulait qu'il mette était le sien._

 _Relevant la tête vers le blond, croisant son regard pour la première fois, il put voir ses joues se teinter de rouge._

 _-Tu…tu l'avais oublié chez moi et…tu sais…c'est…. Bref, met-le !_

 _Naruto s'éloigna rapidement en marmonnant et le brun amena machinalement le pull jusqu'à son nez._

 _Il sentait son odeur maintenant._

 _Combien de fois l'avait-il porté ?_

 _L'Uzumaki s'était réfugié derrière le comptoir, se servant du café comme excuse mais en reportant son attention sur le chanteur, il faillit laisser la tasse lui échapper des mains._

 _Sasuke était torse nu, le jeans ouvert, une serviette autour du coup et les cheveux dégoulinants._

 _Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il les avait laissés pousser malgré son proche départ pour l'armée, il les trouvait encore plus sexy._

 _Oui, savoir qu'il ne les avait pas coupés car lui les aimait ainsi, rendait le tout encore plus affolant._

 _Le brun retira ses chaussures et chaussettes, les laissant sur la serpillère amenée par le doré avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la boutique, pieds nus._

 _-Habille-toi, tu vas chopper la crève ! Lança l'Uzumaki en tentant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le torse du chanteur._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, mais là, les choses étaient différentes._

 _-Je ne veux pas le mettre. Répondit simplement Sasuke._

 _-Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Il est propre tu sais !_

 _L'Uchiwa se glissa derrière le comptoir, leurs corps se frôlant._

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'il perde ton odeur…_

 _L'aveu avait été murmuré mais Naruto avait clairement saisit chaque mot, chaque accro dans son souffle et l'angoisse dans sa voix._

 _Il hésita un instant, se demandant ce qu'il devait ou non faire avant de poser sa main sur la sienne._

 _-Si ça arrive, je devrais me coller à toi assez fort pour que mon odeur reste ancrée à jamais… Souffla-t-il._

 _Sasuke tressaillit, baissant les yeux vers lui en resserrant leurs doigts._

 _-Ca prendra sûrement beaucoup de temps… Rétorqua-t-il, plein d'espoir._

 _Il se tourna vers le blond._

 _-Des années ? Questionna-t-il en lui faisant face à son tour._

 _-Plus… Murmura Naruto en se penchant vers son visage._

 _-Plus… Répéta le brun tout contre sa bouche._

 _D'abord, leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer, une simple caresse timide, presque craintive qui suffit pourtant à leur faire tourner la tête._

 _C'était tellement ridicule d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps !_

 _Doucement, l'attente de ces derniers mois accéléra l'échange qui devint passionné et impatient._

 _Naruto se retrouva soulevé sur le plan de travail, à moitié cambré vers l'arrière, ses jambes enroulée autour du bassin de Sasuke dont les mains glissées sous son pull remontaient vers ses tétons_

 _._

 **W**

 _Dans un geste habile qui traduisait une longue pratique, Sasuke se débarrassa de la chemise de son amant, s'attaquant directement à la peau douce qui lui faisait envie depuis si longtemps._

 _Délicatement, il baisa la chair tendre, laissant sa langue retracer les contours des tétons durs avant de les titiller du bout des dents._

 _Naruto soupira en s'accrochant à sa nuque alors qu'il le soulevait pour l'allonger sur le lit immense de la suite qu'il avait louée pour leur premier weekend en amoureux._

 _Le blond se laissa déshabiller, les mains larges et légèrement rugueuses profitant de chaque occasion pour caresser son corps frissonnant.._

 _Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant s'aventurer dans son intimité et il écarta sans pudeur les jambes, posant une main sur sa tête pour l'encourager._

XxxX

 _Il l'embrassa passionnément, s'accrochant à son cou, ses jambes se relevant autour de son bassin, impatiente d'enfin le sentir en lui._

 _Sasuke ne le fit pas attendre, aussi fébrile et excité que son partenaire._

 _Doucement malgré le désir qui le pressait, il se glissa en lui se laissant totalement englobé par sa chaleur._

 _Naruto soupira, soufflant son nom à son oreille et il releva un peu la tête, croisant son regard voilé._

 _Le brun l'embrassa à nouveau, lui donnant la sensation qu'il était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde._

W

" **I don't belong here  
I don't belong here**

 **I don't belong here  
I don't belong here"**

Naruto ne pouvait pas encore se servir un autre café.

Il en était à sa septième tasse et il n'était même pas neuf heures du matin !

Que devait-il faire pour s'occuper ?

Comment réussir à se vider la tête ?

Il avait passé une heure au spa, tenté de lire tous les magazines qui trainaient dans la chambre, vérifié une bonne centaine de fois que tout se passait bien au travail en son absence, surfé sur le net à la recherche de bêtises et de vidéos de chatons et summum du ridicule, il avait fait le ménage !

Quel client nettoyait une suite de palace ?!

Un idiot shooté à la caféine incapable de se sortir les derniers mots de son ex de la tête.

Qu'est ce que cet idiot croyait, qu'il pouvait juste tout quitter et lui sauter dans les bras pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ?!

Il soupira pour la énième fois, changeant de position sur le canapé très confortable de la chambre, son regard ancré sur l'onglet internet qu'il refusait d'ouvrir.

Qu'il **luttait** pour ne pas ouvrir.

Alors pourquoi avoir fais une telle recherche ?

Pourquoi vouloir soudainement se renseigner sur les amours de son ancien amant ?

Sasuke l'avait abandonné, il était parti sans le prévenir, sans lui dire au revoir et en refusant tout contact avec lui.

Du jour au lendemain il s'était retrouvé seul.

Et malgré le soutien de ses amis, de _leurs_ amis, il n'avait pas pu supporter de rester dans un pays qui lui rappelait en permanence l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'abruti qui l'avait quitté malgré leurs trois années de bonheur et l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagée avant.

D'abord il s'était dit que c'était la colère, qu'il suffisait de lui laisser du temps.

Mais au bout de trois mois sans le moindre mot, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Sasuke ne voulait réellement plus le voir.

Est-ce que c'était tout ce que représentait leur histoire ?  
Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'épouser aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait ?

Repensant aux mots que le brun avait prononcés dans le parc il frissonna, remontant machinalement ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance mais un réel désir de l'épouser.

Peut-être qu'il avait brisé son cœur aussi fort qu'il avait détruit le sien.

Mais à quoi bon y repenser maintenant ?

A quoi bon se poser tout un tas de questions stupides et douloureuses ?

 _« Et si j'avais dis oui ? »_

 _« Et s'il avait attendu ? »_

C'était inutile maintenant !

Il avait mis si longtemps à se reconstruire, il était hors de question qu'il court à nouveau vers lui comme un idiot !

Il n'était plus un adolescent qui se laissait guider par son cœur et ses rêves de grand amour.

Il était adulte maintenant.

Il était lucide et responsable.

Shino cogna sur la table, son poing rencontrant violemment le bois massif.

Naruto sursauta, tournant la tête vers son _« fiancé »_ qui ne quittait pas des yeux son écran, le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée.

Pas besoin de demander, il savait parfaitement ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec lui ou Sasuke.

Doucement, il se leva pour le rejoindre, tirant une chaise pour la coller à la sienne posant sa tête contre son épaule, ses cheveux lui chatouillant un peu la joue.

Il inspira son odeur.

C'était quelque chose de rassurant, un peu comme le parfum d'un frère.

Sans attendre qu'il ne demande, Shino expliqua.

-Shika m'a envoyé des photos de leur dernière sortie… Souffla-t-il. Kiba a encore un nouveau mec…

Ce _« Kiba»_ c'était un peu le _« Sasuke »_ du chanteur, sauf que pour le coup, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait tout gâché.

Il l'avait quitté comme un lâche pour fuir à l'autre bout du monde avec une femme avant de se rendre compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise.

Seulement au lieu de tenter de revenir, il s'était enfermé dans sa bêtise, observant la vie de son unique amour de loin, à travers les journaux, la télévision ou les informations que lui offraient ses meilleurs amis.

Il soupira en attrapant sa main.

Ils formaient vraiment un beau _« couple »_ d'abrutis !

-Sasuke, il t'aime encore non ?

Naruto ne dit rien, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, se penchant pour croiser son regard et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans un mot.

-Tu va retourner à Suna.

Ce n'était pas une question, Naruto était sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

-Quand je vous ai vu l'autre soir sur la piste de danse… La façon dont vos corps et vos regards criaient _« je t'aime »_ …

Shino marqua une légère pause, soupirant en faisant défiler les photos sur son écran pour s'arrêter à un sourire en particulier.

-Ce qu'on fait est stupide ! Reprit-il. On se cherche des excuses à se dire que c'est mieux pour eux ou pour nous mais au final on ne fait que fuir…

Il referma son ordinateur en se tournant plus franchement vers le doré.

-Tu vas vraiment baser ta vie sur des trucs du genre _« Je ne vais tout de même pas lui sauter dans les bras comme si de rien n'était ?! »_ Reprit-il. C'est génial de pouvoir le faire ! J'adorerais moi ! N'avoir qu'à courir jusqu'à celui que j'aime sans crainte d'être rejeté…

Il se leva en le tirant par la main pour qu'il fasse de même.

-Si le lâche que je suis à le courage d'aller ramper et supplier avec quatre vingt dix pour cent de chance de se faire rejeter, tu dois pouvoir sortir de cette foutue chambre rejoindre ton homme ! Sourit Shino.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et il secoua un peu Naruto en riant.

-Aller, qu'est ce que tu attends ? COURS !

Et c'est ce que le blond fit, se précipitant dans les couloirs du palace puis les escaliers, incapable d'attendre un ascenseur, oubliant qu'il était pieds nus et en pyjama.

Il aimait _encore_ Sasuke, il n'avait _toujours_ aimé que lui.

Et lorsqu'en arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel il le vit comme dans une scène ridicule de série à l'eau de rose franchir les portes il sut qu'il n'avait pas été et ne serait jamais heureux sans lui.

Croisant son regard, le brun se figea, surpris de tomber si vite sur le blond, lui qui pensait devoir user de tous les moyens possibles pour avoir son numéro de chambre.

Naruto sut immédiatement qu'il était venu pour lui et cette fois-ci, au lieu de fuir, il courut droit jusqu'à lui, se jetant dans ses bras.

Et lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent il eut à nouveau l'impression que c'était la première fois.

L'odeur du café, des muffins et de la pluie effaçant le parfum d'ambiance du palace.

 **W**

Naruto avait cru pouvoir oublier, pouvoir vivre sans Sasuke et simplement refaire sa vie.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là contre lui, maintenant qu'il sentait son torse ferme contre son dos, ses bras aimant autour de son corps, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et sa chaleur irradier pour couver tout son être, réchauffant jusqu'à son âme, il savait qu'il avait eu tord.

Toutes ces années, il n'avait fait que se mentir, que courir après des chimères pour finalement revenir vers celui sans qui il ne pouvait vivre.

Et c'était encore mieux maintenant.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient assez mûrs pour se comprendre entièrement, que Naruto savait que le brun n'avait jamais cherché à l'enchainer et que Sasuke comprenait qu'un _« pas maintenant »_ n'avait absolument rien d'un _« non »_.

Dans quelques années, l'Uchiwa refera sa demande, sans doute en jogging devant une stupide émission télé, une énorme boite de pizza sur les genoux et Naruto répondra simplement oui, enfilant à son doigt une ridicule bague rose tout droit sortie d'un jouet pour enfants.

" **Can we go back to the world we had?  
With a love so sweet it makes me sad  
Can we go back to the world we had?**

 **It's the World we've been dreaming of**

 **Can we go back to the world we had?  
Cut like diamonds we were made to last  
Can we go back to the world we had?**

 **It's the world we've been dreaming of"**


	4. Talking Body

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: Talking Body   
Genre: Romance/Léger Angst/  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: Presque tout public

* * *

Note 1 : Bon c'est sans aucune originalité, mais tous mes textes de Noël sont basés sur le cliché donc ... C'est l'un de mes pires textes aussi (le plus horrible étant 1965) mais mon cerveau fait ce qu'il veut!

Note 2 : Je suis frustrée parce que j'aurais voulu mettre beaucoup plus de scènes mais mon dictateur n'a pas voulu, il voulait vraiment ne donner presque aucune information et peu d'évolution et dans un sens je comprends pourquoi. Parce que déjà si j'avais voulu développer sur cette histoire je n'aurai pas pu en faire un OS donc j'aurai échoué et aussi et surtout parce que même si ça fini sur une note positive on ne sait pas ce que va donner la romance. Est-ce qu'ils vont être capable d'évoluer assez ou est-ce qu'on contraire tout va foirer? Je pense que tout est possible et si quelqu'un lit cette histoire je serais ravie de savoir comment il ou elle imagine la suite justement! (Oui j'avoue que l'envie d'une suite bien développée cette fois me parle beaucoup...)

Note 3 : Du coup vous n'avez pas trop d'informations sur les caractères des personnages et Naruto est un vrai mystère je trouve! Mais ça colle avec son personnage donc...

Note 4 : En temps normal cette histoire aurait eu plein de lime mais vu que Ultima est en grève du sexe...

Note 5 : La chanson de l'OS (donc le titre est les paroles dans le texte) est "Talking Body" de Tove Lo

Note 7 : Bon même si ça me gave et me frustre de poster cet OS comme ça alors que j'ai envie de rajouter minimum une dizaine de scènes avant la dernière, je vais quand même le faire et accepter le fait de ne pas toujours tout développer.

* * *

" **Bed, stay in bed,  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke smoke me broke  
I don't care, I'm down for what you want  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because"**

Naruto était grand, très maigre, le visage toujours caché derrière ses longs cheveux blonds trop longs pour un garçon.

Il portait en permanence des manches longues, quelque soit la saison, nageant dans ses pulls difformes qui lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux, comme des robes tombant sur ses jeans usés.

Il ne parlait presque jamais, cherchant à se fondre dans le plus possible dans la foule, à disparaitre pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention de ses bourreaux.

Oui, Naruto avait une vie banale.

Celle d'un pauvre adolescent de plus victime de la brutalité de ses camarades.

On avait fait des films, des séries, des romans et même des chansons de son histoire.

Sa **pathétique** histoire semblable à celle de milliers d'autres.

Il n'était qu'un souffre douleur parmi d'autres, pas de quoi s'émouvoir plus que ça.

Sasuke lui venait d'arriver dans ce lycée et pour être honnête il se fichait complètement de ce qui pouvait ou non s'y passer.

Il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Comme toujours ses parents allaient déménager et il allait suivre, retrouvant très vite et pour peu de temps un nouvel établissement scolaire.

Il n'avait que dix sept ans et pourtant il avait déjà l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Tout était tellement épuisant…

Sa vie ressemblait à une pathétique fiction et il se méprisait d'être à ce point là prévisible et ennuyeux.

Il ne faisait rien pour changer les choses, au contraire son comportement ne faisait qu'accentuer son impression de faire parti d'un ridicule scénario de roman minable pour ados.

Il n'était qu'un gosse de riche qui passait son temps à se plaindre, à jouer un rôle, se couper du monde en le maudissant tout en entretenant l'image cool que les autres pouvaient avoir de lui.

Il souriait aux filles sans réellement prendre la peine de les regarder, nourrissant la jalousie teintée de respect des autres mâles de son entourage.

Parce que plaire aux filles vous rendez aussi détestable qu'intéressant aux yeux de vos congénères lorsque vous étiez muni d'une paire de couilles.

Sasuke n'aimait pas se prendre la tête, il détestait les conflits qui l'ennuyaient comme la plupart des choses.

Alors pour éviter qu'on vienne le déranger, il se devait d'imposer une certaine forme de respect, voire d'admiration.

Il était beau, riche, sportif et n'avait besoin que d'un sourire pour faire tomber les filles.

Il était un cliché ambulant, une caricature pathétique et ça lui facilitait grandement la vie.

Même s'il se coupait des autres élèves, qu'il parlait peu et ne participait pas à leurs activités, personne n'avait jamais cherché à le provoquer.

Non, Sasuke n'avait rien d'une victime.

Il aurait plutôt pût se trouver du côté des bourreaux.

Mais ça aussi, c'était bien trop épuisant et ennuyeux.

Soupirant il se leva, époussetant machinalement son jeans de marque avant de se diriger vers la sortie, décidé à sécher ses dernières heures de maths.

Au milieu de la cour, quelqu'un trébucha à ses pieds, le visage enfoncé dans le gravier.

Il baissa machinalement la tête vers celui qui lui barrait la route au moment où ce dernier relevait la sienne.

Là, il plongea dans deux prunelles intenses qui l'aspirèrent avec force, lui donnant l'impression d'être secoué violemment.

Naruto détourna le regard se redressant sur les genoux et Sasuke reprit ses esprits, s'éloignant sans un mot, peu intéressé par les états d'âme du souffre douleur de l'école.

 **W**

Naruto sursauta, la main de Hidan cognant violemment sur sa table !

Il releva la tête sans pour autant le regarder, ne souhaitant pas que la brute prenne cela pour un manque de respect.

L'autre faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis deux ans et aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours il entama les hostilités.

Les insultes fusèrent, de son physique à sa sexualité en passant par toutes les horreurs que l'on pouvait sortir à quelqu'un ayant perdu sa mère dans l'espoir de le voir craquer.

Naruto encaissait simplement, habitué.

C'était routinier.

Même les mots ne variaient plus vraiment.

Ils les connaissaient toutes leurs insultes, leurs phrases préfabriquées, usées qui continuaient pourtant de le blesser.

Il fallait supporter pour que ça passe plus vite.

Résister, tenter de répondre aux coups, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Le blond n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se battre contre un seul d'entre eux, alors toute la bande…

Tous les gens comme lui savaient que ça ne servait à rien de se tourner vers un prof ou l'administration et que les parents aggravaient les choses.

Quoique dans son cas, ils ne risquaient pas d'aggraver grand-chose.

Sa mère n'était plus de ce monde et son père avait passé plus d'un an à le regarder comme un monstre, tentant d'effacer son existence jusqu'à le laisser presque mourir de faim dans sa chambre.

Depuis il vivait dans un foyer en attendant qu'on retrouve les morceaux éparpillés de sa famille.

Comme si quelqu'un partageant son sang pourri allait vouloir s'occuper de lui.

Il était seul, c'était comme ça, il avait dû s'y faire.

Il ne rêvait pas d'un héro pour le sauver ou d'une soudaine famille aimante qui lui offrirait une nouvelle vie.

Non, il s'accrochait difficilement à l'idée qu'une fois son bac en en poche, il serait majeur et libre.

Libre de crever sous un pont sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne.

Hidan le frappa plus fort et perdant l'équilibre il se retrouva au sol, les mains sur les genoux de Sasuke, la joue collée à son jeans.

Comme toujours le brun somnolait, bien qu'agacé par toute l'agressivité des gorilles de la classes et les rires ridicules de ceux qui ne déviaient pas le regard pour ne surtout pas voir ce qui les dérangeait.

L'Uchiwa lui ne se sentait pas coupable, il était juste énervé de devoir supporter ça.

Les cheveux de Naruto étalés sur les cuisses, il baissa les yeux, les autres regardant sans un mot, sans même respirer, comme si quelque chose allait soudainement exploser.

Hidan rit, sortant à nouveau des remarques délicates à base de _« pédales »_ et autres insultes sans originalité alors que le souffre douleur ne bougeait pas, comme figé par l'angoisse.

Sentant Sasuke remuer il releva timidement la tête, croisant son regard profond.

Le brun baissa le visage, sa bouche se rapprochant dangereusement de la sienne avant de dévier sur le côté, s'arrêtant quelques secondes vers son cou.

Bien que terrorisé, Naruto eut l'impression que le jeune homme venait de le renifler mais l'idée saugrenue disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-Dégage.

Ca n'avait été qu'un souffle à son oreille et le pauvre blessé sursauta, se relevant malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtés.

La fin des cours résonna soudainement et le petit groupe de brutes se désintéressa de la victime, pressés de rentrer chez eux pour se détendre.

Ils auraient bien le temps de s'amuser à nouveau avec lui demain.

Dans la salle de permanence à présent déserte, Sasuke observait Naruto ranger ses affaires, son visage déformé par la douleur au moindre geste trop brusque.

-Tu es maso en plus d'être pd ? Questionna-t-il directement.

Le blond tressaillit, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il lui parle.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de ranger ses affaires pour ne surtout pas le regarder ou au contraire lui faire face.

Qu'est ce qui serait considéré comme un manque de respect ?  
Qu'est ce qui lui vaudrait une punition ?

-Alors, tu aimes ce qu'ils te font ?! Insista L'Uchiwa. Vraiment je ne comprends pas les types aussi pathétiques que toi !

Naruto attrapa son sac, se tournant à moitié vers lui en courbant le dos.

-Désolé ! Souffla-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle il venait de fuir avant donner un coup de pied dans la chaise à sa droite.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette putain d'odeur affolante ?

" **Now if we're talking body  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on**

 **Now if we're talking body  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on"**

 **W**

Sasuke avait toujours été bizarre et il en était conscient.

Même les choses qui l'attiraient ou l'excitaient n'étaient pas les mêmes que la plupart des gens.

Il se souvenait par exemple avoir couché avec une fille car ses cheveux lui plaisaient et avec une autre car le grain de beauté vers sa lèvre l'avait obsédé.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent dans les toilettes dans un parc d'attraction, après ça tout l'intérêt avait disparu.

Il était étrange et ça lui allait, mais là c'était **trop**.

Même pour lui.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans un tel état à cause d'une simple odeur ?

L'odeur d'un **mec** en plus !

Non vraiment ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il n'avait jamais été sensible aux odeurs, au contraire son odorat était presque sous-développé et tout avait tendance à sentir la même chose pour lui.

Il détestait la plupart des parfums, surtout ceux féminins bien qu'incapable de réellement les différencier et même les alléchantes odeurs de cuisine ne l'atteignaient pas.

Pourtant l'autre fois, il avait ressenti une chaleur bien caractéristique se répandre dans son ventre et il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus.

Sasuke avait des tendances obsessives, ça aussi il le savait.

-C'est quoi le nom de ton parfum ?

Voilà ce qu'il demanda à Naruto, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui se colla au mur comme un animal traqué.

Il ne comprenait pas comment le blond pouvait voir ne serait-ce que ses pieds avec un tel rideau de cheveux sur le visage.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu sa figure , à part un bout de menton ou de nez, disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Il répéta sa question en se rapprochant, désireux de voir s'il n'avait pas halluciné ce qui c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

Naruto baissa la tête, remontant sa capuche, tirant le plus possible pour qu'elle cache son visage alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, le poussant à essayer de se fondre contre le mur dans son dos.

Sasuke se fichait de lui faire peur, il voulait juste avoir le nom de son foutu parfum pour pouvoir se le procurer au plus vite.

Se baissant un peu vers lui, réduisant encore la distance entre leurs corps sans se soucier d'une quelconque notion d'espace personnel il laissa de nouveau son odeur l'envahir.

Immédiatement elle le percuta, sans aucune douceur, tordant délicieusement quelque chose au fond de lui.

La gorge sèche et les mains moites il sentit la tête lui tourner alors que le contenu de son estomac menaçait de remonter.

Il avait étrangement chaud malgré les frissons qui le traversaient, sa vue se brouillant légèrement, comme si ses autres sens s'effaçaient pour offrir plus de place à son odorat.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se pencha encore, collant son front contre le mur frais, juste à côté de la tête de Naruto qui avait cessé de respirer, les yeux toujours fixés au sol.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, avalant une grande goulée d'air, le poing serré.

-Alors ? Haleta-t-il difficilement, se retenant d'enfouir son nez contre le cou du pauvre jeune homme qui se liquéfiait.

Ce dernier essaya de parler sans que le moindre son ne sorte, comme si sa voix ne voulait plus lui obéir.

Une porte qui claque les fit sursauter tous les deux et Sasuke s'éloigna brusquement, comme s'il venait de recevoir un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête.

-Je…je ne porte pas de parfum ! Lâcha précipitamment Naruto avant de fuir.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre.

Pas de parfum ?

Alors qu'elle était l'odeur qui venait de lui filer une érection en plein couloir ?

 **W**

Sasuke avait décidé de passer à autre chose.

Après tout il n'était pas à une obsession près et celle-ci passerait comme les autres !

Naruto était un homme et lui n'était pas gay !

Alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il se sentait soudainement excité par son odeur qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour se débarrasser de cette tension qui l'habitait dès qu'il était trop près de lui !

De toute façon c'était impossible, car encore une fois, **il n'était pas gay** !

Puis s'il l'avait été, son choix ne serait jamais porté sur un type pareil !

Donc oui, il avait simplement décidé de se tenir le plus loin possible du blond afin que son parfum ne vienne plus lui détruire le cerveau.

Ca n'avait pas été difficile jusque là, après tout l'autre était un fantôme qui ne prenait vie que lorsque Hidan et ses amis s'attaquaient à lui.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il cherchait la compagnie de ses camarades ou qu'il s'attardait au lycée inutilement.

Il soupira.

En fait ça avait été **très** difficile.

 **Horriblement** difficile.

Il s'était retrouvé comme un espèce de drogué en manque.

Du moins de l'idée qu'il s'en faisait vu qu'il n'avait jamais été accro à quoique ce soit.

Sasuke n'était pas le genre à devenir fou, il était le genre à se foutre de tout.

Le genre à s'ennuyer en permanence, incapable de ressentir la moindre envie de changement.

Mais depuis une semaine, il tournait en rond chez lui comme une bête en cage, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son envie de retrouver cette foutue odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Combien de fois avait-il failli plaquer Naruto contre un mur pour le renifler comme un vulgaire animal ?

Il y avait mieux pour son image de mec cool !

Être vu avec le souffre douleur du lycée, c'était une très mauvaise chose !

Et si en plus ce dernier était gay…

Il secoua la tête.

Non vraiment il devait se tenir le plus loin possible de l'autre victime et retenir ses pulsions ridicules jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient remplacées par autre chose.

Cognant sa cuillère contre sa tasse il soupira à nouveau.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir invité chez lui ?!

Non, il ne l'avait pas _« invité »,_ il était **obligé** de le voir !

Leur professeur avait cru bon de leur donner un stupide exposé et comme personne n'avait voulu de Naruto c'est lui qui devait le supporter.

Ce n'était rien de plus que ça !

Deux inconnus obligés de travailler ensemble.

Il soupira encore.

Vraiment sa vie continuait de ressembler à un cliché !

L'autre avait proposé de faire tout le travail mais il avait refusé, lui donnant rapidement son adresse en lui ordonnant de venir aujourd'hui, à quinze heures.

Pourquoi ?!

Pour s'assurer définitivement que son odeur ne lui faisait plus rien du tout, pour reprendre le cours normal de sa vie !

Seulement pour ça !

La sonnette le fit soudainement sursauter et il bondit presque de son siège pour rejoindre le couloir étroit de l'entrée.

Inspirant profondément, ignorant l'excitation anormale qui l'envahissait, il ouvrit la porte, le visage neutre.

Naruto était là, habillé tout en noir, un bonnet sur la tête, les yeux baissés sous un rideau de cheveux.

Il murmura un faible _« bonjour »_ et Sasuke l'invita à entrer, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

L'odeur était toujours aussi exquise et le brun serra aussi fort qu'il put la poignée pour ne pas _« agresser »_ son invité lorsque ce dernier le frôla en pénétrant dans le hall.

 **W**

" **Love can be love,  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips are kiss,  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because"**

Naruto parlait.

En fait il ne s'arrêtait pratiquement plus de parler.

D'abord timide, chuchotant à peine pour s'exprimer, il avait fini par se laisser emporter par ses explications concernant leur exposé et Sasuke l'avait laissé faire, se contentant de l'écouter.

Ou plutôt d'essayer de l'écouter.

Il avait fais beaucoup d'effort pour se concentrer et suivre ce que le blond disait.

Pour s'occuper uniquement de leur travail en commun et se débarrasser le plus vite possible de lui.

Mais plus Naruto parlait, plus il bougeait et se détendait plus son parfum se faisait puissant.

Plus le temps passait plus il envahissait tout la petite bulle formée autour de la table où ils étaient installés.

Et au final tout ce que Sasuke pouvait faire c'était hocher parfois la tête, les ongles crispés sur sa cuisse tout en se félicitant d'avoir opté pour un pantalon de sport large.

Heureusement que son camarade faisait tout pour ne surtout pas le regarder parce qu'il devait avoir une expression aussi étrange qu'effrayante !

-On finira demain ! Lança-t-il soudainement, à bout.

Naruto sursauta, comme s'il venait d'être sorti de son monde, balbutiant à nouveau d'une toute petite voix tout en rangeant déjà ses affaires.

-On se revoit à la même heure ! Continua Sasuke. Claque la porte derrière toi !

Hors de question qu'il se lève avec une érection pareille !

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que son invité soit debout, prêt à partir.

Apparemment, il avait très envie de fuir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit après un bref signe de tête et une de ses habituelles courbettes.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Sasuke expira bruyamment en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Il n'était définitivement pas passé à autre chose !

-Prend une douche glacée ! S'ordonna-t-il.

Hors de question de se branler après avoir été excité par l'odeur d'un mec !

Jamais !

C'était beaucoup trop…trop… Et il n'était **pas gay** !

Il ne bougea pourtant pas, son érection toujours aussi vive et douloureuse malgré son agacement.

Baissant les yeux il vit un morceau d'étoffe qu'il reconnut tout de suite et malgré le _« non »_ qui franchit ses lèvres il se baissa presque instantanément pour ramasser l'écharpe de Naruto.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la laine qu'il colla contre son nez, son érection pulsant dans son boxer.

Comment une simple odeur pouvait le mettre dans un tel état ?

Comment quelque chose d'aussi puissant pouvait exister ?

Sa main glissa presque malgré lui sous ses vêtements, empoignant son sexe dur et impatient.

Il n'hésita pas, haletant contre l'écharpe, il se caressa rapidement, les paupières closes et le corps tendu.

Écartant les jambes, il secoua la tête pour tenter d'échapper à la voix de Naruto qui lui revenait soudain, étrangement basse et douce.

Mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne disparut pas, murmurant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui semblait enflammer un peu plus encore son bas ventre.

Se concentrant sur l'étoffe qui l'enivrait, il s'imagina le nez enfoui contre le cou du blond, là où l'odeur devait être la plus forte.

Titillant son gland humide, il caressa la fente, enroulant l'écharpe pour pouvoir utiliser son autre main sur ses testicules.

Il accéléra encore, ses orteils enfoncés dans la moquette alors qu'un puissant orgasme le fauchait.

 **W**

Naruto dormait depuis plusieurs jours dehors.

Ou du moins il n'avait plus de _« chez lui »_ pour le moment.

C'est ce qui avait frappé Sasuke lorsqu'il l'avait vu de nouveau avec un énorme sac, le même que la veille.

Le genre de sac où l'on ne trimbale pas seulement les affaires nécessaires pour un exposé.

Et à peine cette information enregistrée, toujours guidé par son obsession pour son odeur et l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, il eut la plus **mauvaise** idée de sa vie.

-Je veux bien t'héberger quelques jours !

Cela faisait sans doute plus de deux bonnes minutes qu'il avait lancé ça à Naruto qui était prêt à partir et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas réagi.

Et même si des centaines de voix répétaient en boucle à Sasuke qu'il devait arrêter tout de suite, il ne put s'y résoudre.

Pas quand tout son corps lui rappelait à quel point le parfum de son camarade le rendait dingue.

-Pou…pourquoi ?

Le blond était méfiant et c'était normal.

L'Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à se montrer charitable et il n'appréciait pas vraiment son _« invité »_ donc sa proposition soulevait forcement des interrogations.

-Ton odeur m'obsède ! Lâcha-t-il franchement.

Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux ou l'expression de Naruto mais étrangement, il saisit parfaitement le langage de son corps.

L'autre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire et ça paraissait assez logique.

Sasuke quitta son siège pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui était figé dans son salon et ce dernier recula comme toujours, butant contre une petite table.

-Je ne suis pas gay et tu ne plais absolument pas !

Naruto semblait toujours aussi perdu, apparemment le contraire ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Bien, autant qu'il en soit bien conscient, pensa son hôte.

-Mais ton odeur m'excite !

Un petit couinement étranglé lui répondit et il continua en se rapprochant encore.

-Elle m'excite sexuellement !

Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de le préciser mais il voulait être le plus clair possible.

Sasuke avait les deux mains sur la table, de part et d'autre du corps de son invité, leurs corps s'effleurant presque à chacun de leur souffle.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher, l'idée seule suffit à m'écœurer… Reprit-il. Mais si tu acceptes de me prêter ton odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lasse, je te laisserais rester ici.

Naruto ne dit rien, tressaillant lorsque le brun dégagea un peu ses cheveux pour enfouir son nez dans son cou, inspirant profondément contre sa peau.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas la situation qui lui faisait peur, mais il avait du mal à y croire.

Il se demandait simplement si ce n'était pas une ruse de plus pour pouvoir l'humilier et une excuse pour le frapper.

Seulement lorsque l'Uchiwa colla son érection contre sa cuisse, il comprit que celui-ci était réellement excité.

Il haletait à son oreille en prenant de profondes inspirations, se frottant parfois contre son jeans, lui arrachant des frissons.

Pouvait-il réellement être dans cet état à cause de son odeur ?

-Je vais prendre une douche…Souffla péniblement Sasuke. Si tu n'es plus là quand j'aurais fini, c'est que tu as refusé mon offre.

Et à regret, il se détacha de son invité, filant dans la salle de bain pour se soulager.

" **Now if we're talking body  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on**

 **Now if we're talking body  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on"**

 **W**

Naruto était assis dans un coin, sur la moquette, perdu dans son roman.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il vivait chez Sasuke et il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas et ne partageaient absolument rien.

L'invité se contentait de partir tôt le matin pour rentrer tard le soir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ca leur convenait à tous les deux.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient même pas des connaissances.

Juste deux étrangers avec un accord étrange.

Comme pour lui rappeler ce drôle de pacte, l'Uchiwa débarqua dans le salon s'agenouillant en face de lui, balançant son livre sans aucune considération pour enfouir son nez contre son cou.

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel.

Tous les jours, parfois même plusieurs fois et bien qu'ils ne se croisent que rarement, son hôte venait le respirer de longues minutes avant d'aller se soulager sous la douche.

Naruto ne trouvait pas cela étrange.

Peut-être parce que son camarade était selon lui incroyablement séduisant.

Ou peut-être parce qu'il était tout aussi cinglé que lui.

Dans tous les cas, ça ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Mais il restait effrayé, incapable de faire confiance au brun, persuadé qu'il finirait comme les autres par lui faire du mal.

Alors à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de lui, les premières secondes étaient angoissantes, oppressantes même.

Comme maintenant.

Sasuke se sentait frustré.

L'odeur était toujours là, toujours aussi aphrodisiaque et puissante et plus le temps passait plus il se sentait en manque.

Malgré toutes ses séances de plaisir solitaire il n'était pas satisfait.

Naruto sursauta lorsque son hôte posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, tout en libérant son sexe.

 **Ca c'était une première**.

Normalement, il devrait déjà être dans la salle de bain…

Sasuke laissa sa langue glisser sur son épiderme, sa main s'activant déjà sur son érection.

Oui, comme ça, ça semblait plus excitant.

Le blond rougissait en se mordant la langue, enfonçant ses mains dans la moquette.

L'Uchiwa était en train de se masturber tout contre lui, en haletant à son oreille, excité par sa simple odeur.

Comment pouvait-il rester impassible ?

Craignant que le brun ne se fâche s'il avait une quelconque réaction, il ferma les yeux en tentant de penser à autre chose, priant pour que les choses finissent vite.

Semblant répondre à ses prières, son camarade finit par jouir en lui mordant la nuque, se libérant sur son jeans et le bas de son pull.

 **W**

Sasuke n'était pas gay.

C'était une évidence.

Un fait **non contestable**.

Même s'il n'avait pas couché avec une fille depuis trois semaines, préférant se masturber, le nez enfoui contre le cou d'un autre homme, **il n'était pas gay** !

C'était juste à cause de cette foutue odeur…

Juste ça !

Cette foutue odeur sortie de nulle part qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ailleurs !

Il avait fais toutes les parfumeries de la ville et retourné toutes les affaires de toilettes de son invité mais rien !

A part un gel douche bon marché et un savon banal, Naruto n'avait aucun produit spécial, aucun parfum, déodorant, aucune crème, lotion…

Rien !

Incapable de dormir, il balança sa couette au sol, se levant rageusement avec l'intention de rejoindre le salon avant de finalement s'arrêter face à la chambre qu'il prêtait à celui responsable de son état.

La porte était entrouverte et de la lumière filtrait.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra, faisant sursauter le blond qui laissa tomber le tee-shirt qu'il avait entre les mains.

Étonnamment, ce fut Sasuke le plus surpris, ce dernier restant figé à quelques pas de l'entrebâillement.

Naruto sortait de la douche et ce qui le frappa ne fut pas le corps maigre couvert de tatouages, de bleus et de cicatrices du jeune homme mais son visage.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une espèce de chignon étrange au dessus de son crâne et pour la première fois sa figure était totalement dégagée.

Pourquoi cet idiot se cachait ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi gâté par la nature se comportait comme un laideron défiguré ?

Il avait des traits masculins mais délicats, une sorte de mélange étrange qui offrait un tout très esthétique.

Très **innocent**.

Son nez était parfait, sa bouche pulpeuse et contrairement à la plupart des gens de leur âge, la puberté semblait ne pas lui infliger d'épreuves telles que l'acné, les tâches ou les points noirs.

Sa peau était même presque anormalement nette, dorée.

Quand à ses yeux, ils formaient un sublime équilibre d'innombrables nuances de bleu , son regard reflétant une sorte de mélancolie aussi douloureuse que fascinante.

Il était beau.

Il était **très** beau.

Gêné d'être ainsi détaillé, Naruto se baissa pour ramasser son tee-shirt, sortant un peu Sasuke de sa transe, lui permettant d'enfin se rendre compte que son odeur était partout dans la chambre.

L'Uchiwa secoua la tête tout en inspirant profondément.

Voulant autant se laisser enivrer par ce parfum si particulier qu'oublier qu'il venait de dévorer des yeux un autre homme.

Ca ne voulait absolument rien dire.

 **Il n'était pas gay !**

Une sorte de lassitude l'envahit, l'excitation pourtant déjà présente au creux de son ventre et attiré par le lit qu'il avait sous les yeux il s'y laissa tomber, enfonçant son visage dans l'un des oreillers.

Son invité tressaillit, surpris par son comportement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Il enfila donc rapidement son haut ajoutant un gilet pour bien cacher ses bras, puis il s'installa le plus silencieusement possible au bureau en attrapant un roman.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment gay ? Demanda Sasuke au bout de quelques minutes.

Naruto fit pivoter un peu son siège sans totalement se tourner vers lui avant de souffler un _« oui »_ qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

-Pourquoi les autres ne s'en prenaient pas à toi avant ? Continua le brun.

Un petit silence suivi.

-Parce que je n'étais pas seul…

-Pas seul ?

L'Uchiwa se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Son invité ne comprenait pas vraiment ce soudain intérêt pour lui, craignant comme toujours que ses informations ne soient utilisées pour lui faire du mal.

-Mon petit ami était un garçon… cool ! Finit-il par répondre. Alors tant qu'il était là…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pensif avant de saisir l'oreiller pour le serrer contre son torse et y enfouir son nez.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais cru du genre à avoir des tatouages et des piercings ! Reprit-il. Surtout autant.

Naruto tira machinalement son gilet vers son torse en se mordant la lèvre.

Il n'aimait pas exposer son corps.

Son hôte respira encore l'odeur ancrée dans le coussin, fermant les yeux quelques instants.

-Pourquoi ton odeur me rend aussi dingue…

Le blond ne savait pas trop si c'était une question et de toute façon il n'avait rien à répondre alors il se tut, sursautant un peu en l'entendant se lever pour se diriger droit vers lui.

Son fauteuil pivota complètement, le brun se penchant en appuyant les mains sur les accoudoirs.

-C'est impoli d'éviter mon regard !

Naruto frissonna, s'enfonçant dans son siège, relevant doucement la tête pour croiser les yeux sombres de Sasuke.

Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire en coin qui l'inquiéta avant de reprendre.

-Est-ce que je te plais ?

L'Uzumaki dévia le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Oh… Je prends ça pour oui ! Rit l'autre. Alors quand je me caresse juste devant toi, ça te fait quoi ?

Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment répondre ?

-Ca te donne envie de me toucher ?

Sasuke s'installa sur les genoux de son invité, chevauchant son bassin, son sexe pressant contre son ventre, une main derrière sa nuque.

Leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches et il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

C'était même la première fois qu'il lui accordait autant d'attention.

Naruto voulait bouger.

Détourner le regard, baisser la tête, fuir.

Mais d'un autre côté, son hôte se donnant ainsi du plaisir, assis sur lui… C'était une image loin de le laisser indifférent.

 **W**

 _Docilement, Naruto se laissa repousser sur le matelas, son hôte debout au pied du lit, l'observant avec attention, attendant de le voir répondre à ses attentes._

 _Sans hésiter, il se débarrassa de son boxer, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes fines qu'il écarta grand malgré ses joues rouges de gêne._

 _Empoignant son sexe déjà dur, il se cala sur le même rythme que celui de Sasuke qui se caressait déjà, son pantalon de jogging tombant sur ses hanches._

 _Le blond frissonna face à l'intensité de son regard, enserrant plus fermement son sexe, son autre main remontant doucement le long de son corps._

 _Il effleura son nombril, redessinant certains de ses tatouages jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il malmena légèrement, tirant sur son anneau, les griffant du bout des ongles en se mordant la lèvre._

 _Puis il continua vers son omoplate, son cou et enfin sa bouche, aspirant ses doigts avec une impatiente difficilement dissimulable._

 _Il se cambra un peu en massant doucement son entrée, le souffle du brun se faisant plus lourd et saccadé._

 _D'abord un doigt, qui pénétra sans mal, arrachant un léger grognement à Sasuke._

 _Naruto se tendit, rejetant un peu la tête en arrière, sa gorge exposée et ses cheveux dorés étalés derrière lui, tranchant avec le noir de la couette._

 _L'Uchiwa souffla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais le ton rauque de sa voix l'électrisa complètement, le poussant à enfoncer deux autres doigts en réponse._

 _Il grimaça sous l'intrusion, ayant un peu perdu l'habitude mais déjà une chaleur bien connue se faisait ressentir._

 _Il se caressa de longues minutes, fouillant toujours plus loin en lui, pliant ses doigts, les écartant pour attendrir les chairs, impatient de retrouver cette petite tâche qui lui ferait voir des étoiles._

 _Debout au pied du lit le surplombant totalement, le brun ne le quittait pas du regard, son visage exprimant tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors que ses yeux trahissaient le désir qu'il n'assumait pas._

Sasuke grogna en jetant sa couverture, jetant un regard assassin à son sexe fièrement dressé.

Pourquoi repensait-il à ça ?

C'était arrivé il y à peine quelques heures alors pourquoi était-il déjà en manque ?!

Lui qui avait cru pouvoir oublier…

Il n'en revenait déjà pas d'avoir demandé à Naruto de se toucher ainsi pendant que lui-même se masturbait alors le fait d'y repenser, de vouloir recommencer…

Non !

Il était peut -être frustré et curieux, mais **il n'était pas gay** !

Il s'allongea en soupirant bruyamment, attrapant son oreiller pour l'écraser contre son visage, fermement décidé à se rendormir sans toucher à cette foutue érection.

Il n'allait pas devenir esclave de ses désirs !

-Fais chier ! Cracha-t-il en bondissant hors de son lit, se retenant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Il passa plusieurs fois devant celle de Naruto, incapable d'entrer ou de s'éloigner avant de finalement être comme toujours rattrapé par son obsession.

Grimaçant face au froid de la pièce, il se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre pour la fermer.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type au juste, comment pouvait-il dormir la fenêtre grande ouverte, à moitié nu, en plein mois de novembre ?!

Et qui avait besoin d'une veilleuse à dix sept ans ?!

Il secoua la tête en se rapprochant du lit.

Non, il ne trouvait absolument pas ça attendrissant.

Tout comme le ridicule débardeur Batman qui servait de pyjama à son invité.

La couverture était à moitié par terre, le tee-shirt remonté au dessus du nombril et Sasuke observa avec attention tous les morceaux de peau qui s'offraient à lui.

C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis quelques temps.

Regarder Naruto.

Quelque chose qu'il faisait **beaucoup** trop souvent.

A l'appartement, en cours, en douce la nuit lorsqu'il dormait…

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Absolument rien dire !

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il grimaçait à chaque bleu ou cicatrice et qu'il était devenu l'ennemi de Hidan en lui cassant malencontreusement le nez en cours de sport qu'il fallait en déduire qu'il s'inquiétait pour son invité !

Sasuke ne se faisait pas de soucis !

Jamais !  
Pour personne !

S'inquiéter c'était inutile et fatiguant.

S'inquiéter impliquait une quelconque attache émotionnelle et c'était à ses yeux la pire chose au monde.

Alors non, **il ne se s'inquiétait pas** !

Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur chaque nuance de bleu des yeux du jeune homme, qu'il était capable de décrire tous les tatouages, tâches de naissances et grains de beauté qui couvraient son corps, qu'il reconnaissait sans mal que même trop maigre il était très beau ou qu'il avait exigé que son visage soit en permanence dégagé lorsqu'il était à l'appartement que son observation minutieuse pouvait être prise pour du désir.

Sasuke ne désirait que des femmes !

De préférence plus âgées et délurées !

Et encore, il n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà regardé une avec autant d'attention !

Ce qui évidement était une preuve de plus que son obsession pour Naruto n'était en rien lié au désir.

Il était seulement curieux de comprendre pourquoi son parfum avait autant d'effet sur lui.

C'était juste ça et rien de plus.

Ca ne pouvait rien n'être d'autre parce que même s'il n'avait plus besoin de le préciser, **il n'était pas gay !**

 **W**

C'était pratique !

Juste une façon de varier de la masturbation classique !

Ca ne voulait rien dire !

Ce n'est pas parce que la main de son invité était sur son sexe que ça impliquait une quelconque attirance sexuelle entre eux !

 **Sasuke n'était pas gay !**

C'est simplement que Naruto n'était clairement pas indifférent à son charme et que depuis quelques jours, il lui permettait de le toucher un peu.

Juste une façon de faire plaisir à tout le monde…

Il avait presque était forcé de le faire.

Tout chez le blond donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi !

Même sa position incitait à une domination quasi sadique.

Il était à genoux sur la moquette au lieu d'à côté de lui sur le canapé, son expression innocente tranchant avec ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Et encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux.

Il y avait une certaine forme de candeur chez lui, quelque chose de tendre et Sasuke se sentait comme un horrible pervers de ressentir une forme de satisfaction à le voir ainsi.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte il tendit la main, ses doigts frôlant là lèvre inférieure rouge et pleine de l'Uzumaki, caressant le piercing sur la droite.

C'était une bouche beaucoup trop **indécente** pour un homme…

-Quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu me supplie, que tu me cries _« utilises-moi »_ … Souffla-t-il, son doigt s'enfonçant un peu entre ses lèvres.

Naruto les entrouvrit, le laissant passer, ne résistant pas à l'envie de le sucer, ses caresses sur le sexe dur dans sa main se faisant plus appuyées.

L'Uchiwa haleta, écartant un peu plus les jambes.

-Fais-le… Souffla-t-il.

Le blond comprit immédiatement sa demande, se baissant sur son érection sans attendre.

Comme pour une sucrerie il lécha toute la longueur, la grignotant parfois avec les dents, offrant une légère douleur qui accentuait le plaisir.

Sasuke le saisit par les cheveux, son bassin se soulevant malgré lui vers l'avant, à la recherche de plus de contact et d'une libération rapide.

Alors il le prit plus loin, déglutissant, se servant de ses mains pour masser ses testicules avant de remonter jusqu'au gland.

Il le suçota, laissant ses lèvres exercer une légère pression sur le bout avant de passer sa langue sur la fente, son piercing accentuant les sensations.

L'autre se redressa, plongeant ses deux mains dans ses mèches dorées, appuyant sur sa tête au moment où il se libérait.

Rapidement il se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé.

Une fois la tension apaisé, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait laissé faire.

De ce qu'il avait demandé.

Mais Naruto lui facilita les choses, se levant sans un mot pour rejoindre sa chambre après avoir tout avalé, effaçant la moindre trace de ce qui c'était passé.

" **Bodies, oh baby make them bodies  
We just use them for fun**

 **Bodies, let's use them 'till every piece is gone**

 **Let's go! On and on and on  
Let's go! On and on and on"**

 **W**

Sasuke n'était pas rentré.

Il avait fuit son propre appartement !

C'était vraiment ridicule…

Il avait passé deux jours à l'hôtel avant de retourner chez lui pour finalement remarquer que son invité avait disparu.

C'était mieux ainsi.

En retournant en cours ils s'étaient tous les deux comme toujours ignorés, Hidan étonnamment absent à cause d'un _« accident »_ , personne n'avait maltraité leur victime préférée et finalement chacun était rentré chez sois.

Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir où dormait Naruto, ni s'il allait bien.

Il s'en fichait !

Ils n'étaient que deux inconnus avec un accord, rien de plus !

Puis si l'autre était vraiment attiré par lui, mieux valait qu'il se tienne à l'écart.

Il n'était **pas gay** !

Mais l'odeur de cet idiot était partout et il s'était retrouvé à se rouler dans son lit comme un abruti ou un fou avec sa main droite comme seule compagnie.

Ils étaient en vacances, donc il ne voyait plus Naruto, même pas en cours. Mais loin de l'aider à ne plus penser à lui ou ce qui c'était passé, la distance semblait aggraver son obsession.

Au-delà de ça, son appartement lui paraissait trop grand et plus vide qu'avant.

Ce qui était ridicule vu que son invité n'y avait pas réellement habité.

Oui, c'était ridicule.

Pourtant il se sentait vraiment seul depuis son départ.

Il était très contrarié, sa frustration sexuelle se mêlant à cette impression désagréable de manque.

Et il détestait ressentir ça.

Il avait toujours détesté ressentir quoique ce soit !

Être vide, creux, sans émotion, c'était mieux.

C'était moins risqué et plus calme.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Peut-être qu'en retrouvant le blond, ça cesserait enfin.  
Peut-être qu'après ça il pourrait retrouver sa vie sans vague ni sentiment.

Voilà pourquoi il trainait en ville depuis deux jours, espérant tomber sur son camarade.

Après tout, c'était un coin paumé minuscule, à peine plus grand qu'un village, retrouver quelqu'un sans domicile ne devait pas être bien difficile !

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait attiré jusque là, sur la place du marché où un événement spécial _« cupidon »_ avait lieu.

Il était entouré de ballons, de rouge, de rose, de cœurs et de mots d'amour en grosses lettres accrochés un peu partout.

Il avait froid, sa veste pas assez chaude pour affronter les températures en chute depuis le début du mois.

Bientôt les fêtes…

Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches il continua sa route, se glissant entre les couples rayonnants et les amoureux hésitants qui espéraient bientôt en former officiellement un.

Il y avait aussi les célibataires venus pour tenter de trouver l'amour, participant aux activités prévues pour eux.

Tellement de bonheur et d'excitation…

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, une chanson romantique se faisant soudainement entendre au milieu des stands colorés.

-Comment tu fais pour voir où tu vas avec ce rideau devant le visage ?

Naruto sursauta, relevant la tête vers celui qui lui avait bloqué le chemin.

Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet, le tirant vers un des petits chalets décorés où il prit un serre-tête rose avec des oreilles de lapin qu'il glissa dans ses cheveux, les repoussant vers l'arrière.

Le visage complètement dégagé, le blond put clairement voir l'expression étrange de l'Uchiwa et ce dernier le bleu qu'il avait sur la joue.

Tendant simplement un billet vers la dame du stand, le brun se contenta de sourire avant de s'éloigner sans récupérer sa monnaie.

-Allons boire un chocolat chaud ! Lança-t-il en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans la foule.

Toujours surpris, le doré suivit quand même, se précipitant derrière lui, n'osant pas marcher à côté.

L'Uchiwa ralentit, l'obligeant à se mettre au même niveau.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu de tous ces couples, tu cherches l'amour ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Peut-être… Souffla Naruto.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu une telle chose et son camarade se tourna vers lui, tout aussi surpris.

-Oh…

Qu'est ce que ce _« oh »_ voulait dire ?

Aucun des deux n'en avait la moindre idée.

Ils se placèrent dans la file d'attente d'un stand, Sasuke laissant passer Naruto pour se placer juste derrière lui, ne pouvant retenir son envie de se pencher un peu, laissant son odeur éclipser toutes les autres.

C'était étrange, cette fois ci ,en plus d'être excité, il ressentait une forme d'apaisement et de bien être.

Puis une sorte d'émotion difficile à définir.

Comme s'il était à deux doigts de pleurer sans pour autant être malheureux.

La jolie rousse qui vendait les boissons chaudes offrit un sourire rayonnant à Naruto qui lui rendit, laissant le brun presque sous le choc.

Ce dernier ne répondit même pas lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il désirait, laissant le choix à l'Uzumaki de commander pour lui.

-C'était moi qui invitais! S'exclama Sasuke en sortant de sa transe lorsqu'il vit le blond payer leurs consommations.

L'autre haussa simplement les épaules en mordant dans sa pomme d'amour.

-Bonne journée les amoureux ! Lança la rousse lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à une crise mais l'Uchiwa n'eut aucune réaction particulière.

XxxX

-Non, s'il te plait… Souffla Naruto.

Ils s'étaient promenés dans les allées, se mêlant aux couples et aux célibataires en chasse sans prononcer le moindre mot avant de finir sur un banc lorsque les premiers flocons de neiges étaient tombés.

Sasuke venait de presser ses lèvres contre celles du blond, entrainant la supplique de ce dernier en réponse.

Le doré n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire et ses grands yeux clairs exprimaient toute sa surprise et son angoisse.

L'Uchiwa se sentit vraiment contrarié par les mots de son invité.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le repoussait alors qu'il était clairement attiré par lui.

Ca l'agaçait.

Ca l'agaçait _énormément_.

-Hey, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas gay ! Ne penses pas que je fasse ça par envie ! Grogna-t-il en serrant le poing. Tu viens de me faire un aveu déprimant et je ne sais pas comment consoler les gens !

Il plaça fermement un bras autour des reins de l'Uzumaki, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-Apprécie mes efforts au lieu de faire le difficile ! Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Naruto sursauta en sentant sa langue forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, mais la prise sur ses hanches se fit plus forte, lui transmettant une sorte de confiance ou de folie qui le poussa à participer timidement au baiser.

Sasuke apprécia le gout sucré de la pomme d'amour et l'odeur délicieuse du blond qui semblait s'infiltrer par tous les pores de son corps.

Il le tira vers lui, entre ses jambes, sur le banc qu'il chevauchait, sa main libre se pressant sur sa nuque.

-Tu vois, tu as déjà l'air moins triste… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle.

Naruto recula un peu, les joues rouges et les lèvres humides.

L'Uchiwa se tut quelques instants, changeant de position pour s'asseoir correctement, face à la foule qui se pressait vers les stands avant de reprendre la parole, sans le regarder.

-Tu sais, en venant te voir, je pensais en quelque sorte m'excuser, ou au moins mettre fin correctement à notre accord…

Il marqua une petite pause.

-Puis en tombant sur toi, j'ai eu plutôt envie que l'on soit… Hum…amis ? Oui, amis je suppose.

Il secoua la tête.

-Le mot n'est sans doute pas le bon! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il signifie concrètement alors…

Un soupire lassé lui échappa.

-Mais ensuite j'ai senti ton odeur et…

Il paraissait frustré, comme incapable de comprendre et d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait et voulait.

-Je ne sais pas ! Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi obsédé par ton parfum, pourquoi mon appartement m'a semblé immense et vide ces derniers jours, pourquoi je ressens l'envie d'étrangler Hidan, pourquoi ton sourire me retourne l'estomac ou pourquoi j'ai envie de te tenir la main depuis tout à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je trouve soudainement notre accord horrible et que je me sens comme le pire des enfoirés !

Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, peinant à croire que ce que l'autre disait était vrai.

Parce que même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, le brun semblait être en train de lui avouer éprouver de l'intérêt pour lui.

De l'attirance.  
De l'affection.

Alors pour être sûr, il scrutait la moindre de ses expressions et chaque mouvement de son corps, concentré sur ses tics nerveux ou le ton que prenait sa voix.

Sasuke n'en était pas conscient, continuant de tenter de s'exprimer sans passer pour un fou.

Même si c'était sans doute trop tard pour ça.

-Je sais juste que ça ne vas pas s'arranger, que je vais encore te sauter dessus et me comporter de façon étrange mais que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…

Merde ! Allait-il réussir à formuler une phrase correcte sans s'arrêter ?!

-Bref, tu peux oublier notre accord ridicule et rester chez moi sans avoir à…

Il soupira bruyamment en serrant les poings, se tournant brusquement vers Naruto.

-Tu es parti à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois n'est ce pas ? Je t'ai donné l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix et tu… MERDE, je suis un putain de harceleur sexuel !

Sasuke fut totalement pris de court lorsqu'à la fin de sa phrase le blond explosa de rire.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi expressif.

-Tu sais, une fois Hidan m'a presque cassé un bras… Expliqua finalement l'Uzumaki en tentant de reprendre son souffle. C'était en réponse au coup que je lui ai donné lorsqu'il m'a tripoté les fesses lors d'une de ses énièmes humiliations !

Le brun hocha machinalement la tête.

-Crois moi, si j'ai affronté ce connard et sa bande juste pour des caresses ridicules, ce n'est pas pour te laisser me forcer à quoique ce soit !

Naruto venait de lui répondre d'une voix plutôt forte et posée.

Rien que ça laissait l'Uchiwa complètement sous le choc.

Entre ça, son fou rire et son aveu, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Il avait juste envie de l'attirer contre lui et de le ramener de force jusqu'à son appartement si nécessaire.

Envie de l'entendre parler encore, rire et fredonner comme la fois où il l'avait surpris sous la douche.

-Je ne suis pas gay !

C'est tout ce que Sasuke réussit à dire finalement et le blond rit à nouveau, étrangement détendu.

Alors l'Uchiwa se pencha vers lui, l'entrainant dans un autre baiser passionné et Naruto passa l'un de ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le sien se calait sur ses hanches.

Le serre tête lapin glissa un peu lorsque les doigts du brun glissèrent dans les mèches dorées, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent ceux de son partenaire pour s'y nouer sur le banc enneigé.

Il le sentait, bientôt il comprendrait cette obsession étrange et impossible à combattre qu'il ressentait pour l'odeur de Naruto et qui semblait doucement s'étendre à tout le reste de sa personne, notamment ses lèvres.

Oui, le meilleur moyen d'y voir clair, c'était de continuer comme ça.

Il était sur la bonne voie, celle qui finirait par lui faire peut être avouer ce qu'il avait tenté de nier.

Qu'au fond, il était bien **_un peu_** gay !

" **Now if we're talking body  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on**

 **Now if we're talking body  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on"**


End file.
